Haldir's Return
by Jedi Gollum
Summary: Haldir has returned to Mirkwood to babysit prince Legolas, for king Thranduil during his absence... But finds out Legolas is not a sweet little elfling anymore, but he will have his hands full with the teenaged prince and Thranduil's grandson Nenmir...
1. Haldir's Here

**Chapter 1: Haldir's Here**

"Legolas, you smell like a thousand orc droppings! Open your door and come take a bath before Haldir arrives!" King Thranduil yelled, willing to knock down his son's door if he did not come out. And Legolas was not coming out.

"You cannot make me!" Legolas sneered. Legolas was Thranduil's youngest child and he was very arrogant and troublesome. Legolas would turn eleven (mortally speaking) in almost one week, or, six days as Legolas kept reminding everyone who said it was a week away.

"Oh yes I can Legolas. If you do not open that door immediately I will break it down!" Thranduil did not want Haldir to arrive to be greeted by a reeking young elf, even if Legolas did not really smell like a thousand orc droppings... More like nine hundred and ninety-nine.

March Warden Haldir of Lorien had met Legolas when he was a little elfling, and ever since, Legolas had been attached to Haldir. But it had been almost five years since Haldir had seen Legolas, so Thranduil decided to get Haldir to watch Legolas when he had to leave to Rivendell to attend a meeting. Haldir had gladly agreed to come, and he also agreed to watch Thranduil's grandson, Nenmir, for Thranduil's second born son Cield was also leaving with his wife and daughter to Lorien.

Thranduil's eldest son Tonus would be staying, but he no longer lived with his father and siblings at the palace, for Tonus now had a family of his own, a wife and a son named Florien, so Tonus' hands where quite full. Thranduil's only daughter, Illiendal, would be staying as well but she was not of age.

Illiendal had been wishing to learn how to use a bow, like her brothers, but Thranduil had never allowed it, so now that the march warden would be coming Thranduil had requested that he taught her a few things whilst he was in Mirkwood, and he had agreed to that also. So Thranduil, once he was done with Legolas, would go to his daughter and make sure she was ready for his arrival.

A few minutes had gone by and Legolas still ha not opened the door. Thranduil sighed.

"Step away from the door Legolas, I am going to break it down." Thranduil said. Thranduil heard Legolas laugh.

"You would not destroy your own door-

Legolas screamed when his father ran into the door. Legolas jumped away when his father ran into the door again. The third time the door broke. Legolas screamed again and tried his best to get out of his father's reach. Thranduil chased his youngest around the messy chamber, occasionally stepping on an already broken arrow or a mistreated pillow.

Thranduil cornered his youngest son and grabbed him, throwing Legolas over his shoulder. Legolas kicked and punched and just like an elfling he whined about not wanting a bath.

Illiendal saw his brother and father and tried to muffle her giggles.

"Illiendal I need you to get ready to greet Haldir for me, he could arrive any minute… No, never mind that, I will greet Haldir, here, get your brother in a bath." Thranduil brought Legolas and Illiendal into the bathing chamber and shut the door behind him.

"Illiendal, I am not a baby, I can bathe myself." Legolas said as Illiendal locked the door.

"If you are not an elfling then tell me why ada was carrying you like he was, and why you where whining like you where. I don't want to bathe you any more than you want to be bathed but if you stopped putting up such a fight maybe I would not have to." Illiendal smiled when Legolas sighed in defeat as his sister made his bath into a bubble bath.

"So? Tell me why you acted like a baby."

"Because… I am an elfling." Legolas muttered, pulling off his tunic as his sister poured water into the tub.

"Yes, you are an elfling." Illiendal smiled as she dipped her fingers into the bathwater.

"Get your fingers out of my bath!" Legolas complained.

"I'm just checking to make sure the water is not too hot for my teeny baby brother." Illiendal ruffled Legolas' already messy blonde hair. Legolas cursed under his breathe, and ordered his sister to turn around as he pulled his leggings down and stepped into the tub.

"I'm in the bath, you can leave." Legolas said, whining as his sister sat down near the tub and took a cloth.

"If I leave, I do not doubt that you will try to leave your bath. I refuse to leave until you are clean." Legolas grabbed the cloth from his sister's hand and scrubbed his dirty legs.

"You know, I don't like you seeing me nude." Legolas mumbled as he used the cloth to wash his chest.

"I have seen you naked plenty of times Legolas, and I am your sister. Besides, the bubbles are covering your body " Illiendal said. "And knowing that this makes you uncomfortable, I would leave, but you must bathe, and you are so stubborn some times." Legolas sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Will you stay here all the time that Haldir is here?" Legolas asked curiously as he picked up a rubber ducky from the floor and fiddled with it in his hands.

"Yes, why?"

"I am not that excited that he is coming, to be honest." Legolas said, starting to wash his hair.

"Why not? Even I am excited to meet him!" Illiendal smiled. Legolas shrugged.

"I'm just not. I'd much rather have ada be around for my begetting day." Legolas said quietly.

"You where upset about that, weren't you?"

"Yes, I still am." Legolas said, grabbing a towel and standing up, wrapping the towel around his waist.

"There, you are done. That was not too hard, was it?"

Legolas mumbled and unlocked the door, heading to his room. Illiendal went down to the throne room, were her father, brother and nephew where.

"Ah, Illiendal, go fetch your bow and head out to the archery field so that you are ready for Lord Haldir. Once I leave and he greets Legolas, he will be seeing you." Thranduil said. Illiendal nodded and went up to her father's throne. Thranduil kissed her on her brow and Illiendal embraced her father tightly.

"Keep an eye on Legolas. I know how devastated he seemed when he found out I would not be around on the day of his birth. Be careful and don't go deep into the forest alone. Don't let Haldir allow Legolas in the forest alone either, and help Haldir out with Legolas." Thranduil whispered.

"Yes adar. I will miss you, a lot. I love you." Illiendal said. "I love you too, sweetheart." Thranduil whispered, smiling as he watched his daughter leave to do as she was told.

"Sire, how long will you be gone?" Florien, Thranduil's grandson he had only found out about recently, asked.

"Ten days, Florien." Thranduil said. Florien turned and looked at his father.

"You are not leaving, are you?" Florien asked.

"No ion-nin, I am not. I would have told you if I was going to." Florien smiled at his father's words.

"I am glad." Florien said. A guard came into the throne room.

"Haldir's Here, sir, shall I let him in?" The guard asked. Thranduil nodded. The guard left and returned with Haldir. Haldir had not changed much. Tonus smiled when he saw Haldir.

"Greetings, Lord Thranduil, prince Tonus." Haldir bowed.

"It has been a while, Haldir." Tonus said. Haldir nodded in agreement.

"Legolas should be changing in his room. Florien, would you get him for me please?" Thranduil asked. Florien obeyed his sire and left down the hall to Legolas' bedroom.

"He is eleven now, correct sir?" Haldir asked.

"In six days he turns eleven. He is rather upset that I will not be there." Thranduil said. Haldir mumbled a quiet agreement.

Florien returned a few minutes later with Legolas, who was brushing his hair.

"Legolas, put away that brush and greet our guest." Thranduil ordered. Legolas grumbled and dropped his brush on the floor.

"Hello Haldir." Legolas muttered.

"I am glad you remember me." Haldir smiled. Legolas nodded his head.

"Now, whilst I am I ask that you write me a log of what happen. Knowing Legolas, I am certain it will be… Interesting." Thranduil handed Haldir an empty book.

"Yes sir." Haldir said. Legolas snorted at Haldir's obedience.

"Legolas, I have not left yet and you are already being unruly." Thranduil said, standing up.

"Tonus will be sovereign of Mirkwood during my absence so you may also see him if anything is wrong." Thranduil said. Thranduil took his cloak and kissed Tonus on his cheek, then Florien.

"Cield!" Thranduil called for his son. Cield came running, with one elfling clinging to his leg and another one on his shoulders.

"Yes adar?" Cield asked.

"I am leaving now. If I am correct, you will be leaving in two days to head to Lorien with your wife and daughter, correct?" Thranduil asked. Cield mumbled a yes.

"Goodbye father. I love you." Cield kissed his father's cheek. Thranduil bent down to kiss Nenmir, the elfling who was clinging to Cield's leg, and then he kissed Malfinniel who sat on Cield's shoulders.

"Bye!" Both of Cield's children giggled happily. Thranduil put on his cloak and pulled Legolas into an embrace.

"I am so sorry I cannot be with you on your begetting day, but please behave for Haldir, please. I love you so much and I will miss you." Thranduil kissed Legolas on his brow.

"I will miss you too, ada. Bye." Legolas whispered, watching his father leave. Legolas turned to face Haldir once his father was out of sight, and smiled mischievously. This would be something to remember. It might just have been Legolas' imagination. But Haldir seemed as if he still thought he was the sweet little elfling that he used to be. Oh poor Haldir!

_To be continued…_

_I would like to get some **SUGGESTIONS **right NOW! I've got 5 chapters done, and I need some ideas! If you want this story to turn out well, I need your help. Below are answers to reviews from HALDIR'S HERE... Oh and by the way, the first few chapters will have a bit more Illiendal in them, but she will go away for a while afterwards unless you'd rather she stay. I always get nervous when writing her, I don't want you to think she is a Mary-Sue or to stop reading because of her!_

_Oh and Haldir's Here is improper grammer but it's been too long with that term being usedto change it now!_

**CapriceAnn: I dont know why you would want to get rid of those images!**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: It was so sad to end it... A bit relaxing though!**

**Bberry06: You know, I never wondered how people found this story, I mean Haldir's Here,but you are making me wonder...**

**Legolas' Girl 9: A! Thanks!**

**Mistopurr: Maybe Legolas can teach Nenmir 'binks' and then Haldir will have to suffer all over again!**

**Elvin BlueEyes: I would have posted sooner, but I needed a short break from having5 stories to write...**

**Alce Peredhil: I know that there is a lot of people out there who read this story and I am completly oblivious to it... I wish that sometimes they'd leave just one review so I knew they where out there, like you did... Yay!**


	2. A big adventure to the caves below

Chapter 2: A big adventure to the caves below… 

"So, Legolas, can you behave whilst I leave for some short time? I must see your sister, your father has asked me to meet her in the archery field." Haldir said, looking down at the child. Legolas has surly grown. He no longer could not reach his waist, now he was almost five feet. Almost.

"I don't think he can, but I will keep an eye on him." Cield said, cradling his son in one arm and his daughter in the other. Haldir smiled and looked at the children.

"So these are the children that you and lady Firelien had on your first date?" Haldir asked, blissful when Cield allowed him to hold the little girl.

"Yes, I told you in a letter that we had twins. That is Malfinniel, she was born first, and whom I hold is Nenmir. He was not breathing when he was born, I was scared he would not survive, but here he is and the fact that he was born... well... Blue... Has not changed anything about him, at least nothing I have noticed... But, he does stumble, that I worry of, since he is already four years." Cield explained to Haldir. Legolas rolled his eyes and sat on the floor in boredom.

"My sister is waiting, Haldir." Legolas snapped. Haldir sighed and carefully handed the child back to her father.

"I will talk to you later, you and Tonus, I wish to meet his son." Haldir said before turning to leave. "Your sister is Illiendal, correct?" Haldir asked. Legolas groaned. "Yes, she is!" He snapped. "Get moving, she will have sailed west by the time you get there!" Legolas mocked.

"Legolas, I will tell your father if you act like that." Haldir said. Legolas gave Haldir his best attempt at looking sorrow filled and even managed to have a few tears fall. Haldir sighed and wiped away one of the prince's fake tears.

"Haldir, can I at least go and play with my friends, Tavel and Suiadan? They live in the town and we will not go far." Legolas said, begging really. Haldir looked into Legolas' pleading eyes and sighed.

"Yes you may. I do recall Tavel, but is Suiadan a new friend?" Haldir asked. Legolas nodded his head.

"He is my tutor, Athradien's son, that's how I met him... Well, Athradien is not my tutor yet, but he will be when I turn thirteen, that's the youngest age he agrees to teach. He promised my father many years ago that he would teach me when I was old enough, my ada says he is the best tutor I can have." Legolas said before running out the palace doors to go and find his friends to bring on some adventure.

Haldir left the palace, not as quickly as the excited prince. As he passed servants and guards he was surprised that some of them recalled him from his last visit. Galion and many of the guards who recalled him trying to catch the little troublesome Legolas greeted him.

"It's nice to see you again, Haldir of Lorien! Alas is only the prince was still so young and fun loving as he used to be, I never thought I would be wishing that!" Some said. Some added to that, saying that he could still cause as much trouble, and some said that the prince was changing greatly and not necessarily for the best but nor was it awful how he was changing.

Haldir saw the archery field up ahead. He could see the figure of a she-elf, attempting to use a bow. She seemed all right, but as he approached he noticed she missed the target quite often.

Haldir put his hand out and touched the she-elf's shoulder. She gasped, turned around and with the arrow she had been about to fire, she stabbed Haldir in his shoulder, and gasped a second time when she realised she had just stuck her arrow into an elf's shoulder, and more importantly, a very handsome, strong elf.

"I'm so sorry! I did not know you where an elf! Here, let me help you, do you want me to get you a healer?" The she-elf asked, not realising how calm Haldir remained. Haldir stuck out his hand once more, this time not the one with the arrow sticking out of his shoulder.

"Haldir." He introduced himself. The panic on the she-elf's face faded slightly, and she managed a small smile.

"Suilad (Welcome), Haldir. I am Illiendal." Illiendal said, taking Haldir's hand. Haldir gave her hand a kiss and noticed the princess was blushing.

"Am I correct to say that you are princess Illiendal?" Haldir asked. Illiendal nodded her head, keeping her gaze fixed on the arrow she had put in his arm.

"And you are the Haldir who will be trying to help me with my bow?" Illiendal asked. Haldir smiled.

"Yes I am, and from what I have seen you will need a lot of help. Our first lesson shall be why we don't attack innocent elves with our arrows, and afterwards we will learn why the arrow in not used with your hand." Haldir said before laughing with Illiendal.

"Enough jokes march-warden, you need someone to treat the arrow sticking out of your arm, it is not as attractive as you may think it is, and it mustn't be comfortable." Illiendal said, taking Haldir by his hand and leading him to a healer who sat outside near the archery field. He was hired to overlook the archers and heal anyone who was wounded at the archery fields, and there were usually a couple injuries, most of the time very minor, happening at the fields every day.

"Did you get hurt, hiril (Princess) Illiendal?" The healer asked before noticing Haldir and the arrow in his shoulder.

"No, I am not hurt. I hurt Haldir though, please remove the arrow and clean him up." Illiendal ordered. The healer nodded his head.

"Sit down Haldir. Ai, I recall you! You came some years ago to watch the little prince; he gets into some trouble a lot just like he used to." The healer said as he touched the arrow gently.

"Alright, here's what I can do. Illiendal, you seem to know Haldir, talk to him while I deal with the arrow." The healer suggested as he prepared to remove the arrow. Despite the fact that Illiendal had only known Haldir for a short while and she had been the one who stabbed him, she talked to him. Haldir listened and talked as well, but stopped talking and listening immediately when the arrow was pulled out of his flesh. He groaned and shut his eyes, but reopened them when the healer began to talk.

"Keep talking Haldir, I still have not treated the would so that it does not get infected. Tell Illiendal about what you wish to do whilst you stay in Mirkwood." The healer suggested as he prepared some herbs. Haldir talked but again stopped when the herbs where placed on the arrow wound. Haldir winced and did not continue to talk.

"You can easily handle being stabbed, but you just cannot take your medicine, can you?" Illiendal smiled. Haldir forced a smile as he groaned and moaned.

"I am hurt often, being march-warden, but I am not usually treated so properly, usually I treat myself and not in this manner. I just bandage my wounds up and wait patiently for it to heal, unless it is so grave that I am commanded to see a healer. Oh!" Haldir grimaced as the healer rolled his sleeve up and began to bandage Haldir's wound tightly.

"But wouldn't the wounds get infected if that is all you do to treat them?" Illiendal asked, trying to take the elf's mind off the bandaging.

"Well, sometimes yes, that is what happens, and I am forced to see a healer and have an injection to clear up the wound, but I do keep clean and avoid getting infections often." Haldir said. Illiendal nodded her head and was glad to see that the healer was finished cleaning the wound.

"If it would be possible, my princess, I ask that we postpone archery lessons until tomorrow, perhaps. My arm is aching." Haldir said.

"Of course! I do not blame you for wanting rest, though I bet you will find more rest in archery practise with me than with my little brother." Illiendal stated. The healer agreed to that.

Illiendal escorted Haldir to his private chambers, where he would be sleeping during the ten day visit he was going to be spending in Mirkwood. Illiendal helped Haldir unpack, since she felt she owed him for hurting him.

During the time she spent with Haldir, she got to know the march-warden. By the time all his belongings where unpacked and settled, Haldir had stopped calling Illiendal by any formal names. Illiendal could not help but enjoy very much the time she spent with Haldir, she was comfortable in his presence and she felt almost like she was falling for the march-warden... After all, he was strong, handsome, kind, a bit arrogant and quite seductive.

Legolas was trotting down the dirt path through the forest. In front was Suiadan and behind him was Tavel. The three where armed and excited to see what journey lied ahead for them in the forest.

"I think," Legolas, said to his friends, "We should investigate a cave I discovered not so long ago. I'm wondering what lives in there. I heard something, perhaps... perhaps a troll!" Legolas grinned. Tavel rolled his eyes.

"A cave troll in Mirkwood. I cannot wait until you start studying about creatures. Cave trolls! You have lost your mind, Legolas." Tavel said, and even though he was doubtful about going with his friends and had a bad feeling inside, he continued to follow.

"Yes... a cave troll! I heard chains rattling, I am sure of it." Legolas said, moving in front of Suiadan, now leading his friends off the dirt road and through the trees.

"Honestly Tavel, ever since your parents sailed west you have been such a bore... Now follow me, the cave is this way!" Legolas exclaimed.

"I am not a bore. Since I am underage and living alone without my parents, I have become more mature and I have more responsibilities than you both." Tavel said, still feeling worried as he followed his two friends through trees.

"Well I am certain Legolas will manage to get the excitement back in you, Tav." Suiadan said. "But even I don't know about this… Legolas has been getting too curious." Suiadan said. "I'm worried for him. My father teaches only the best and my father already knows of the trouble Legolas, you and myself get into and he has already threatened more than once to forbid me from seeing him… If that happened I do not doubt Legolas would be forbidden from entering my father's classes and then King Thranduil would surly be mad with Legolas…" Suiadan said. Tavel laughed, though he did not fully mean it.

"If your greatest concern is not seeing Legolas again, then do not worry about it, in one year you will be old enough to make your own decisions so unless King Thranduil forbids you, you will be able to remain friends with Legolas and I, you are eldest of us after all, eldest by quite a lot! But if you are concerns with Legolas' education, then the most you can do is help him with his work… he does very poorly in his studies, I am sad to report." Tavel explained.

"I know he does not do well and helping him is a grand idea!" Suiadan said, both Tavel and himself talking in a soft tone so Legolas would not notice.

"I heard all you said. Thanks a lot." Legolas said, suddenly turning around. Legolas' eyes where tearful. Suiadan bit his lip at the sarcasm in Legolas' voice. Tavel let out a quiet gasp as Legolas sprang into a tree.

"Follow him." Tavel said, chasing after his friend. Nervously, Suiadan followed.

Tavel and Suiadan came to an immediate halt as Legolas jumped from the tree he was in and ran into a cave nearby.

"Do we…?" Suiadan asked. Tavel looked nervously at the dark cave entrance before turning to look at Suiadan.

"Chances are he will get hurt without us there to save him if anything happens. If he gets hurt, killed, or never found, most likely Haldir will be blamed and punished for whatever happened to Legolas, and Legolas being prince punishment would not be light." Tavel said. Suiadan looked at Tavel briefly with fear in his eyes before washing away the fear and running into the cave entrance right after Legolas.

Tavel watched his friend enter and followed right after.

"Suiadan? Legolas?" Tavel called out before bumping into Suiadan who had stopped.

"Why did you stop walking?" Tavel asked quietly. Suiadan pointed ahead of him. Near them, Legolas sat on the cave floor, leaning against a large stone. He was crying, and when Suiadan came closer, he immediately noticed his presence and glared at him.

"Leave me alone. I might be stupid but I can take care of myself." Legolas said. Suiadan continued to walk forwards.

"Legolas, I, nor Tavel, think you are stupid. You might not be getting the greatest in your studies but I know you are smart." Suiadan said. Legolas still did not move from his spot.

"Then why where you talking of my intelligence to Tavel like you where? If you think I'm not smart enough to be in your father's class, I don't care. I don't need to be in his class-

"Yes you do! You are a prince and you need good education! My father is the best you can get, in fact, he taught your father when your father arrived in Mirkwood!" Suiadan said. Legolas stood up and stormed off further. This time Tavel was worried about following, but Suiadan had already taken off, for he had not finished this argument.

"Come on Tavel. Just like you said before, he could get hurt or lost." Suiadan called out to Tavel. Tavel quickly followed, but not before taking out his bow and ready with an arrow, just to be prepared in case of danger. Tavel caught up with Suiadan, who gave him a strange look.

"Legolas said he thought he heard a cave troll. I am just being prepared, you know." Tavel explained. Suiadan raised his hand, ordering Tavel to be silent.

"I heard something. Legolas must be far away; I think it was his voice. Follow me, I saw him go this way." Suiadan ran down one hall of the cave and Tavel followed. As they ran down the narrow halls, the noise Suiadan had heard earlier grew clearer.

"I'm stuck!" The voice said. Suiadan and Tavel knew this voice to be Legolas'.

"Legolas, we can hear you! What are you stuck on? How are you stuck?" Tavel asked.

"My… leggings is caught on a branch of some sort of cave plant and I cannot reach behind me to fix it! I don't want to cut the plant! What… What's that? Oh… Oh…" Legolas' voice trailed off. Tavel and Suiadan ran faster.

"Legolas? What happened?" Suiadan asked. Instead of an answer, their friend let out a shrill scream.

"Legolas!" Tavel yelled, running ahead of Suiadan and following Legolas' voice.

"Legolas, what is it? Are you alright?" Suiadan asked. Legolas was no longer screaming, but his voice was filled with panic when he spoke.

"Ca… Cave… Cave troll! Help, please!" Legolas said before screaming once again.

_To be continued…_

_The title of this chapter is named after a lyric in the song 'The ballad of Bilbo Baggins'… _But one day Bilbo was asked to go

On **a big adventure to the caves below**,

To help some dwarves get back their gold

That was stolen by a dragon in the days of old.

**Aranna Undomiel: Yup, that's Legolas for you.**

**Some Guy: Well, I don't know where you live Mr.Guy, but in CANADA it's 13 the teenage year and 18 the adult age/drinking age, and also I don't recall mentioning that Legolas was a teen. But if I did, I should rephrase that to ACTED like he had the hormones of a teenager. **

**Here comes the hockey puck: Happy Birthday!**

**NuEvil: You are a very nice reviewer. I like you!**

**Legolas' Girl 9: Well, he's being troublesome and rude now, but he's quite friendly once you get to know him.**

**CapriceAnn: You know, once you get married, what if they have a mind reading machine and your husband finds those images? Although, we all know we'll all be marrying Haldir. I doubt that it's illegal to have thousands of wives for elves in Lorien.**

**Bberry06: Glad your happy. **

**OpalKitty: Goodie, anticipation is a good word, and it's very big!**

**Here comes the hockey puck: First reviewer of this story, I think you where also the first reviewer of Haldir's here… Hm… A pattern… Yup, mischief time!**


	3. Cave Troll

**Chapter 3: Cave Troll**

"Legolas, we have to get to him! Follow his screams!" Tavel listened carefully as he ran through the halls. Suiadan had no regrets as he chased after Tavel, except for ever agreeing to come with them. Now, they all had a risk to die, if there was truly a cave troll. If this were one of Legolas' stupid jokes, he would strangle the careless elf and not care if the king of Mirkwood was watching.

As they approached the source of the screams, they found Legolas. Legolas' leggings where caught on a cave plant as he said, and nearby was a cave troll. Around the troll's neck was a chain, and he swung it around, making stones fall. Tavel ran over to Legolas, who was shaking and his heart pounding so fast Tavel was worried it was unnatural. Suiadan held Legolas tightly, trying to sooth the panicked elf as Tavel got behind Legolas to unhook his leggings.

"How did you get caught on the plant Legolas? It's knotted itself into your leggings, practically!" Tavel said, cutting off the plant. When Legolas had been freed, he pulled out his bow and the three boys jumped away from one of the cave trolls swings of his chain.

"Legolas, stay down!" Suiadan jumped on top of Legolas, who was just about to stand up to aim his bow.

"Get off! I'm NOT stupid! I can take care of myself! SUIADAN!" Legolas gasped as Suiadan was thrown off him and into a wall by an Uruk-Hai.

"What do we have here? Is it the king?" The Uruk-Hai put his filthy hand on Legolas' cheek and looked deep into the prince's eyes.

"No, too young… Must be one of them filthy little princes… I know some uruks that could have some fun with you!" The Uruk-Hai said, squeezing the prince's face. Legolas squirmed and wanted to see if Suiadan was all right. Legolas was a bit relieved when the Uruk-Hai gasped and fell dead, by Tavel's sword.

"Be careful Legolas." Tavel said, frowning at his friend as he helped him to his feet.

"I could not see anything, Suiadan had jumped on me!" Legolas protested, still fidgeting. Tavel was standing in his way, blocking his view of Suiadan, and Legolas was afraid to see his friend's states.

"Where is Suiadan? Did the uruk get him?" Tavel asked, suddenly having a face filled with concern.

"The uruk wanted me, he threw Suiadan over there." Legolas looked over his friend's shoulder, to see Suiadan getting to his feet, pain spread over his face.

"Suiadan!" Tavel ran over to Suiadan, who fell into his friend's arms.

"Your arm is broken, don't use your bow, and keep away from the troll." Tavel sat Suiadan up against the wall.

"I just wanted Legolas to be safe… Ai that hurt…" Suiadan winced as Tavel had torn a strip of his tunic to make a splint for his arm, and he had moved the broken arm slightly.

"Stay here, I wont let the cave troll get to you. You did well, protecting our prince like you did. The king would be proud." Tavel tried to reassure his friend.

"Keep watch on Legolas, too, the foolish imp." Suiadan smiled before his eyes widened in horror.

"Legolas is taking on that cave troll on his own! Help him!" Suiadan pointed with his good hand to Legolas, who was backing away in fear from the troll. There were a few arrows in the troll's arms, clearly Legolas had spent all of the arrows he had poorly. Legolas' knife lay a few feet before him. Tavel ran forwards to get his friend's knife, but came to an immediate halt and just stared, not being able to say anything in pure horror and worry.

The troll had swung his chain, and in such shock Legolas did not move, getting the chain in his side. Legolas screamed louder than he had been before, and fell onto the ground. Legolas curled into a ball and sobbed, not stopping. Suiadan had never seen Legolas so upset, nor in so much pain. And neither Suiadan nor Legolas had ever seen Tavel in so much rage.

That was Tavel's best friend, ever since they had been young children. That had to be the worst pain Legolas had ever felt, Tavel was certain. He had to avenge his friend, Legolas did not deserve such pain, and no elf did. Yelling his best warrior-yell, Tavel unsheathed his long sword and ran forwards, jumping on the troll's head and ramming his sword into his neck. Legolas raised his head, still sobbing, and with a blurry vision because of the tears, he saw his friend fighting. It amazed him; he never thought Tavel was very good, only since Tavel never competed in the archery or sword competitions.

The troll lost his balance and soon fell, but Suiadan and Legolas gasped as Tavel fell with him. The two fell together, but the troll fell on Tavel's legs. Tavel let out a loud groan before shutting his eyes.

"No!" Legolas screamed in between his sobs of pain and now worry.

Suiadan was not sure if the fall had killed his friend, but right now it was of no concern to him. He was worried for Tavel's life, but Legolas was still alive and he had to get him out while he was living, to be healed. Despite the pain and agony that it caused Suiadan to move, he trudged over to Legolas and pulled off the elf's tunic. The wound was terrible, blood was pouring from in, wetting Legolas' tunic and leggings, and the ground as well. Suiadan wrapped the tunic tightly around the wound and lifted Legolas, trying to not use his bad arm to support his friend. Suiadan did not want to leave without making sure Tavel was dead, so went down to where he lay.

Tavel's upper body showed, but his legs where buried beneath the troll. His eyes where shut and Suiadan did not realise he was crying over Tavel's body.

"Leg… Legola… Las…" Tavel moaned softly.

"He's here, friend. He's safe, hurt, but safe. You did it… You killed the troll. We owe you our lives… Tavel?" Suiadan looked down at Tavel. "Will you be alright?" Suiadan asked in a quiet tone.

"Leave… Legolas… you… hurt… Get out… Me… Me die…" Tavel said softly.

"No… Tavel… Can't you get up? I can't leave you to die… I wont…" Suiadan said, gently, shaking.

"No move… Die… leave now." Tavel said, shutting his eyes again, as tightly as he could. Suiadan did a soft prayer for his fallen friend and turned to leave, but not without saying, "I will come back to get you, alive or not. I wont let your body be buried in this cave. You will have a proper funeral, my friend. My best friend." Suiadan said as he left. Legolas was falling in and out of consciousness, and when he was conscious he cried.

Sometimes it sounded as if he was asking something, but Suiadan was never quite certain so never answered, even if he thought he knew what the prince was saying. He could see the palace in sight, voices of servants in the distance.

"Nana… Nana…" It sounded as if that was what Legolas was saying now.

"We're home Legolas…" Suiadan said softly, now dragging Legolas into the courtyard. All the guards and Servants stopped what they where doing to stare at the elf and his friend. Suiadan knew he was safe now, so let himself collapse onto the ground, he had wanted to so badly but had not before because he had to bring Legolas home. Legolas was unconscious now.

When Legolas awoke, Haldir and his siblings all looked down at him with concern. Relief filled their faces when he opened his eyes for the first time in five hours.

"Thank Valar! Legolas, how do you fare?" Illiendal immediately jumped out of her chair beside Haldir and took Legolas' hand.

"Where are Suiadan and Tavel? Is Tavel still dead?" Legolas shot up and groaned at the pain in his side.

"Careful, child… You have quite the damage done to you." Haldir said, helping Legolas back into a better position.

Legolas looked over to the bed beside him and gasped when he saw that it was Tavel who lay in the bed.

"How did Tavel get here? I heard him say he was dieing, or, I thought that's what I heard, I was so overcome with my own wound that I was not very alert…" Legolas said quietly.

"Suiadan only had a broken arm so he led us to Tavel's 'dead body', which turned out to be his barely alive body. But he wont be there for long…" Tonus said, noticing the nervous look on Legolas' face.

"Is he going to die?" Legolas asked.

"No… But… I don't know which is worse, death… or such a brilliant archer to have both legs amputated…" Tonus shut his eyes when Legolas gasped and sprang up again to see Tavel. Legolas winced at the pain in his side, but did not move, only continued to stare at Tavel.

"He is going to have the operation later this afternoon. We do not expect him to be awake by then, and he has already been drugged just in case. We don't want him to wake; he would be in much pain and would not be able to remain calm, most probably. He would panic." Tonus said, helping Legolas back into a better position and a much less painful one at that.

"But, Tavel lives on his own, his parents sailed west without him. Without legs, he wont be able to get around!" Legolas said. Cield, who sat near with one elfling on each leg, nodded.

"We thought of that. But Legolas, it is either amputate his legs or kill him. His legs where crushed, you must understand that he will never be able to use them again. Once the surgery is over Tavel will need to recover, so he will remain in bed at the palace. Afterwards, we all agree that Tavel should stay with us at the palace until father returns. I don't think he will be able to return home, Legolas, he will have to drag himself everywhere and it's too dangerous to have a handicapped underage elf living on his own in Mirkwood." Cield said, Illiendal keeping Legolas down since the young prince wanted to spring back up and make sure Tavel would never be able to walk again, he was not going to have his friend loose his legs for no reason.

"But… Tavel was such a great archer; he took such good care of himself… He did not even want to come with us, when I came to collect him he said he had many chores to do, but he said he would come along for a short while. When I wanted to go into the caves, he was uneasy about it. He was worried when he chased after me into the caves, and he only jumped on that cave troll because he was trying to protect me. It's my entire fault; I should be the one loosing legs and not him. There is not way you could… Remove my legs and attach them to Tavel, is there?" Legolas gave his brother a sad, weak smile. He knew that would not happen, ever, and even if Tonus could do that he would not.

"I'm sorry, brother. It won't happen." Tonus said, giving his brother a weak smile.

"Don't work yourself over this, little one… You took a lot of damage." Haldir said, pulling back Legolas' sheets to show Legolas that he was shirtless and the wound was tightly bandaged. "You needed a lot of salve and stitches, I watched. We had not drugged you because you looked like you would be out for hours, but we where wrong. You woke when Tonus began to stitch, and you just began to fight. You did not realise who you where fighting, you just kicked and screamed. Tonus managed to drug you before you did serious damage to anyone or yourself." Haldir said.

"My side is sore…" Legolas said, watching as Tonus rubbed some sort of ointment on Legolas' chest.

"Breathe it in Legolas, it will ease you." Tonus watched as Legolas inhaled and sighed.

"It is soothing. Hannon-le (1)." Legolas said softly. "What of Suiadan?" Legolas asked.

"Since he only had a broken arm, he chose to leave. He had no need to stay, anyways." Haldir said, watching as Illiendal took a brush off a nightstand and began to brush her brother's hair affectionately.

"That's my brush, right?" Legolas asked, giving his sister a feeble smile as she nodded her head.

"Whose did you think it is?" Illiendal asked, caressing her brother's cheek as his smile grew a bit.

"Some dead elf who had died in this bed before me, and forget to take his brush with him to mandos." Legolas said cheekily. Illiendal pat her younger brother on his head before continuing to detangle his hair that had been messed by the encounter with the troll.

"You silly elf." Illiendal said, not noticing that Legolas was not listening very attentively. Legolas was looking directly at Haldir, who was watching Illiendal. Legolas saw the way he was looking at her and was not happy with it. Illiendal already had a good boyfriend, Elladan son of Elrond, and to have Haldir looking at Illiendal in such a way would not do.

"Here Legolas, drink this. It's just some Minuvor; it will help you gain strength. There will be no getting out of bed for at least a day-

"But Tonus, a whole day? What on earth will I do in such time? When will I eat?" Legolas looked confused at Tonus.

"You can read, draw, write… There is plenty you can do in bed. Food will be brought to your chambers. We will be taking shifts on watching you, Haldir has volunteered for first shift. I am very serious about this Legolas." Tonus said, standing up.

"I will leave now." Tonus said. Everyone but Haldir and Illiendal left Legolas.

"I will leave too, I must collect my bow and quiver, I abandoned it in the courtyard when I saw you and Suiadan entering in such a horrid state." Illiendal said. Haldir's gaze switched from Legolas to Illiendal immediately.

"My lady, would you get my bow and arrows as well? They should be near your own…" Haldir said. Illiendal frowned.

"What? I won't be leaving Legolas for a while, I would appreciate it if you got my weapons." Haldir said.

"Haldir, you did not say please." Legolas grinned, even he knew better than not to say please to his sister when requesting. Haldir grumbled and sighed.

"Would you please get my weapons?" Haldir asked again. Illiendal smiled and left.

"Stubborn, isn't she?" Legolas smirked.

"I would not say stubborn… I mean, I don't know her well but I would not call her stubborn, we talked before and she sounded so fine, and she looks just as sweet." Haldir said. Legolas snorted.

"She is very nice, she spends time with me. But don't think I did not see you looking at my sister like you where… She is far too young for you!" Legolas said, crossing his arms to seem to make a point.

"Hir (2) Legolas, you do not sound very much like you want to. It's not convincing, pardon me for saying so." Florien said as he entered. "How are you?" The young red-haired elf asked.

"Sore, but I will heal." Legolas smiled at his nephew.

"I am sorry I was not there before, hir. I only just found out what happened. I feel awful for Tavel, having his legs amputated and all." Florien said. Legolas nodded, briefly looking over at Tavel who had not moved since he woke up, before returning to see his nephew.

"I will leave you to rest, uncle." Florien said, giving his uncle a hug before leaving the room, Haldir and Legolas again being alone.

"I'm sorry I did not follow, things may have turned out better if I did not allow you to leave on your own. I should have known better, Valar, you are only ten!" Haldir said, looking shamefully away.

"You clearly have not dealt with children my age in some time, have you?" Legolas asked. Haldir sighed and did not plan to answer that.

"I'm sorry I never came to see you, and I did now answer the letters you sent me. But it would be expensive to send letter back and I had no free time during the years, my job took most of my time… " Haldir looked around for something to do with the prince, not finding much. Obviously the prince was too old to play the childish games he used to enjoy, but it had been long since Rumil had been that age and he vaguely recalled what he had played with him. He did recall buying Rumil chess set for his tenth birthday and he had spent all the money he had on it, and Rumil loved playing chess.

Haldir then noticed what looked like an old chess set, sticking out of a bookcase. Haldir walked over to the bookcase and took the chessboard and pieces. He set the board up on Legolas' abdomen.

"Do you wish to play?" Haldir asked. Legolas was looking very confusedly at the board.

"What is it?" Legolas asked, picking up a pawn and running his fingers over the smooth wood.

"You mean to say you have never played chess? I will show you how to play then, I must." Haldir smiled, taking the pawn from Legolas' hand and putting it back in its place.

To be continued… 

_It's a bit miserable at the moment but the joy of the story will come back soon!_

Melannen Amarie: I'm glad you like the bratty side of Legolas, he will get a bit nicer but often he will be a little brat.

**Aranna Undomiel: He found out quite soon, actually. **

**Haldir's heart and Soul: I got the caevtroll thing from watching the Fellowship of the ring in moria one too many times… hey at least I did not make them encounter a Balrog, now that would be just unreasonable!**

**Bberry06: Galion will be back, don't worry…**

**Seriously Wrong: I don't like you. There are four different kinds of reviews: Flames, constructive criticism, addictive fan girl reviews and generally nice reviews. You, in your profile, try to act like your giving out the constructive criticism, but your just bloody flaming. Here's a small description of flaming, pretty straight forwards: Flame: (noun) A review or comment that is harsh with personal offence. Calling something utter garbage is a flame, saying may orcs tear you to shreds is a flame, and I DO HAVE SPELL CHECK and I DO HAVE GRAMMER CHECK and I DO PROOF READ. IT'S CALLED CANADIAN SPELL CHECK, where COLOR is COLOUR and HONOR is HONOUR. Idiot, I'm afraid you are seriously wrong.**

**Some Guy: Well, I am in Montreal so the drinking age is 18, is it still 19 for driving even in Quebec? I'm just a thirteen year old so I am completely unaware of these things, really. I'm thirteen and everyone considers me a teenager, so I don't know where 15 takes place but whatever you say Mr. Some guy… I like you, actually. Canadian reviewers are the best since I never get any… My uncle lives where you live, so that makes you an even better reviewer. Ottawa is a nice place…**

**Mistopurr: There might be some teenage angst but it's a humour story. Do you say humour or humor where you live?**

**Here comes the hockey puck: Ah, he's an elf… he'll live!**

**A. NuEvil: Yea, and he can sure teach Nenmir how to aggravate Haldir just like Legolas used to when he was Nenmir's age.**

**Legolas' Girl 9: Don't worry! Legolas is alive and sort of well…**

**Caprice Ann: Well, what if Haldir finds those images when he is your husband? Then he will think he has married a crazy woman who when younger had a perverted mind! Poor husband. Ah well, when I marry my copy of Haldir he'll probably find those images too…**


	4. Chess

**Chapter 4: Chess**

"What you where holding, Legolas, was a pawn. It can move one space diagonally, only." Haldir explained. Legolas actually looked a bit enlightened by the learning of this game, and smiled.

"That looks like instructions, Haldir." Legolas pointed to an old tattered piece of parchment that laid in the box the game had been in.

"It does… It's hard to read though, since the paper is torn in many places and the writing is smudged." Haldir said. "But yes, I can make out what looks like explanations to the game." Haldir said.

"Well, explain then. I have never played this… chess… before, but I do believe I have seen my sister and her friend Sernaer play chess before." Legolas could tell Haldir had a bad feeling at Sernaer.

"Who is Sernaer? Is you sister already wed? I should have realized that… After all, you have a fine sister and she would easily be able to find a partner, or your father could quickly arrange a wedding for a princess." Haldir said with a gloomy voice.

"Haldir, my sister is not of age yet, remembering? In one year though, she will be… Besides, Sernaer was killed years ago, by two orc arrows deep in his chest." Legolas said. Haldir bit his lip, but he did look gladder to know that Illiendal was unwed.

"Was Sernaer your friend?" Haldir asked softly. Legolas shrugged.

"He was nice, we where not really friends but I liked him. Illiendal likes Elladan now, Elladan is my friend, so don't get any ideas on how to 'get rid of him' so you can have my sister." Legolas said, noticing the stunned face Haldir made.

"Legolas, why do you think I want to marry your sister, or kill Elladan? I am much, much elder than she is, she is still an adolescent and I have only known her from some hours." Haldir said. A sly grin appeared on Legolas' face once again.

"You are too obvious, Haldir. I saw that look you had on your face when she was caring for me. You want her to be your wife." Legolas said. Haldir longed to roll his eyes or stomp on the ground to try and get through to the prince that he is not going to marry his sister after just meeting her, but instead decided to change the subject.

"So, do you want to learn how to play, or not?" Haldir asked. Legolas had been planning on saying some more unruly words about Haldir and his sister but shut his mouth and nodded his head in a yes.

"So, for this game I will be white. White always goes first." Haldir said. Legolas did not seem to like that idea.

"I want to be white."

"I'm only saying that I will be white because you do not know how to play. If you did, I would gladly let you play as white." Haldir said, Legolas sticking out his tongue like an elfling.

"Okay, so this is how the board is set up. The pawns go on the second row of each side, and the other pieces go as follow: Rook, night, bishop, king, queen, bishop, night, rook. It always goes like that, for either side." Haldir said. Legolas took a pawn and switched its place with the king.

"I'd rather it go like that." Legolas stated. Haldir sighed and switched them back around.

"No, you would not. You king would not be very safe, being so open. The game is over if I attack your king and your king cannot get out of my attack… That's called checkmate." Haldir said. Legolas nodded, and then switched the king with the bishop.

"I prefer it like this." Legolas said. Haldir shook his head and put the king back on his square and the bishop in its proper place.

"The king and queen always go beside each other, right in between the two sets of rooks, knights and bishops." Haldir said.

"So? The king and queen need their alone time, too." Legolas said, putting the queen in the bishop's spot and the bishop on the queen's square.

"Legolas… The pieces are not living; they are not like your parents. Put them back in place." Haldir ordered. Legolas shook his head no so Haldir moved them for him. Then, Legolas took his white knight and switched its place with a black pawn.

"There." Legolas said.

"You would not want to do that, Legolas. Having nine pawns and one knight would not be very helpful, I advise you to keep that knight." Haldir watched as Legolas quickly switched the pieces back. Before Legolas could make another troublesome switch with the pieces, Haldir held the prince's hand.

"The pieces all move differently. The king can move one square, in any direction. Legolas, point to the king." Haldir ordered. Legolas pointed to the little white wooden king.

"Good. As for the rooks, they can move any number of squares in a straight line. But they cannot pass over other pieces. Which one is the rook?" Legolas pointed to the bishop, and Haldir shook his head. Legolas looked carefully at the pieces, and then pointed to the rook.

"The rooks look like castles, remember that. If you prefer, we can call them castles." Haldir suggested. Legolas nodded his head in agreement.

"As for your bishops, they move diagonally and just like the roo- castles, they cannot jump over other pieces, whether it be on their team or their opponents team. Which one is a bishop?" Haldir asked, and Legolas tapped the bishop. Haldir nodded.

"The queen is like the king, it can move in any direction. But unlike the king, it can move as many squares as it likes. But, like the other pieces I have explained already, it cannot go over places that already have a piece on them. Point out the queen." Haldir ordered. Legolas pointed to the queen very quickly.

"The knight goes in an L shape, L like Legolas, but remember that the L can even be backwards, sideways or even upside down. Which is the knight?" Legolas held up the horse-shaped piece and then put it back on the board when Haldir nodded.

"As for the pawn, and you already know which is a pawn, it only moves one square ahead, and it can capture anything diagonally from it, as if it was fighting on its side with a short sword…" Haldir said. The instructions on how to play went on for another hour, since often Legolas liked to say how much he did not want to play with one of the rules. When they started to play, finally, Cield walked into the room, holding his son in his arms.

"Haldir, your shift is over. You may leave." Cield said. Little Nenmir in Cield's arms waved his hand vigorously at his uncle Legolas, who smiled at him.

"I can continue my watch, if you don't mind. I am his caretaker in your father's absence." Haldir was very concentrated on where to move, so did not even bother to look at Cield, he had not even noticed that the young elf had his child in his arms.

Nenmir grabbed Haldir's braid and began to feel it, liking the feel of hair. He tugged on Haldir's braid.

"Cield, leave my hair alone." Legolas giggled at that, but Haldir did not take his eyes off the board.

The elfling stuck Haldir's braid in his mouth and chewed, making Haldir's hair pull even more.

"Cield!" Haldir yanked the hair from Nenmir's mouth. Cield glared at him when Nenmir started to cry.

"It was Nenmir who had your hair, Haldir." Legolas said when Haldir realized his braid was now drenched in… drool.

"Ai, elfling, I am sorry." Haldir finally took his eyes off the chess board to look apologetically at the little sad elfling. Nenmir had his face buried in Cield's neck and did not want to look at Haldir, not at all.

"It's alright Nenmir, he's not all that scary, you'll see." Cield was still glaring at Haldir as he tried to soothe his little child.

"May I see the elfling, Cield?" Haldir asked softly. Cield sighed and pulled his son off of him and sat him on Haldir's lap. Nenmir nervously looked up at Haldir, who gave him a gentle smile.

"Elfling, I am very sorry to have scared you. I did not know it was you who was… erm… Eating my hair… I thought it was your father. I do not want you to be afraid of me; after all I will be watching you in two days, when your father leaves." Haldir said softly. The elfling gasped.

"Ada… You are going to be… Going away? Why ada?" Nenmir raised his arms and Cield lifted him.

"Elfling, you must understand. Naneth and I are bringing your sister to Rivendell. Lord Elrond wishes to meet your Naneth and see how Naneth and I get along, and your sister is going to go play with Arwen."

"Why don't I come?"

"Because you… Don't get along very well with anyone in Rivendell." Cield remembered apologizing to so many elves when he had brought Nenmir with him to Rivendell. Nenmir had shot his food at advisors (Erestor nearly had a fit at the red stains on his newest black tunic) and bit anyone who came near him. A lot of the bitten elves wanted Elrond to find out if Nenmir had rabies or not.

"Oh. But you'll come back soon, right?" Nenmir asked, cuddling up in his father's strong arms, enjoying the warmth.

"I will only be gone for eight days, I am leaving not tomorrow but the day after that. I trust Haldir will take good care of you, and if he does not he will pay." Cield kissed his son on his brow.

"So if you want Haldir, you can continue your shift. It looks like Legolas has enjoyed himself while you where not watching the game board." Cield grinned as he left the room. Haldir gasped when he looked at the board, clearly Legolas liked to rearrange things.

"Legolas! Now we have to start all over." Haldir started putting pieces back to their original spot.

The game took two hours, which Haldir said was a short game but Legolas thought it was quite long. Legolas, of course, lost. But Legolas was nothing against Haldir, Haldir took a long time to think about his moves and they always where wise decisions, where as the longest Legolas took was two minutes and most of his choices where folly.

"That was a good game, Legolas. I am surprised that you managed to keep it up for two hours, I thought you would loose before that." Haldir smiled when Legolas pouted.

"Prince Legolas, Lord Haldir? Lunch is ready. If you want Haldir, I can watch my uncle whilst you go eat with the family, I have already eaten. I have Legolas' food with me, I can get yours if you would rather eat here with uncle Legolas." Florien said, holding Legolas' food in one hand and holding the doorknob with the other.

"I will eat with the others, thank you for watching Legolas for me. I wish to talk with your father, it has been long since I saw him." Haldir said, watching as the young red-haired elf gave Legolas his food and took Haldir's seat.

Haldir walked down the halls, remembering quite well the way to the dinning hall from the healing wing, much to Haldir's surprise. He took a seat beside Tonus, who smiled.

"Florien is watching Legolas, I presume?" Tonus asked. Haldir nodded as he was served the lunch, which was meat and bread in a delicious sauce.

"I cannot imagine you had a son, even when I was here five years ago." Haldir said, cutting his meat.

"I'm glad it was not obvious. But Florien had such a hard life; I wish I had told my father... I was such an idiot not to have, I regret it now deeply."

"How old is your son, Tonus?"

"Florien is almost sixteen, he will be in four months. We've only had him back for eight months; it's hard to believe. He's not as traumatized, but he still needs help." Tonus said, noticing the surprised look on Haldir's face.

"What happened to him?"

"He was abducted. If I could be face to face with the man who abducted and tortured my son, I would kill him and I would make sure his death was a long, painfully slow one. Two years Haldir, some man took Florien… Florien says he was an elf… and hurt him for two years I would have changed places with my son at any time, if only I could, I would have paid any ransom that was sent to me, but none where. He was gone with no trace and there was nothing I could do to get Florien back, or end his pain." Tonus said. Haldir looked sadly at Tonus.

"I'm sorry, I did not know."

"That's all fine Haldir. Florien's been… Depressed… Since it happened." Tonus said, not looking at anyone as he spoke.

"It's true. Florien, before his abduction, was a very handsome, but scrawny, elf. He has beautiful hair, but his face and body used to look so much better, I hate to say, but it's changed now." Cield said, knowing Tonus would not want to say what happened.

"The torture left marks on my son that will never go away. Florien knows that, and Florien cannot stand to look at anything that reminds himself of what he used to look like and what he looks like now. I don't want to go into details of what kind of things have happened…" Tonus said. "His hair was not braided, was it?" Tonus asked quietly.

"No." Haldir said.

"Whoever abducted him, when they where torturing him I suppose… They…" Tonus shut his eyes. "Part of his right ear is gone, the top. It's very noticeable; so he keeps his hair down to keep it hidden. He refuses to talk to any available she-elf, only because he always says 'they deserve better than me. They don't want a scarred up elf as their partner, I'm sure'. I feel so bad for him. Every time I try to convince him that there is an elf for him somewhere in Arda he says 'Yes, my torturer is probably waiting for me'... It hurts so much to hear him put himself down." Tonus said. Haldir knew the subject must be very upsetting for the young crowned prince, so he thought talking about Cield would be better.

"How are you doing, Cield, taking care of two babies?" Haldir asked.

"It's a challenge, I will tell you that. But they are both so lovable and sweet." Cield smiled at the two twins that say beside each other, eating quietly and babbling to each other.

"They are adorable." Haldir said.

"Nenmir takes after his father very much, and Malfinniel after her mother, I say." Galion said. Galion was the brother of Cield's wife Firelien and butler of Cield and the rest of the royal family so knew very well his nephew and niece.

"Uncle Galion!" Nenmir got out of his seat and ran to his uncle for an embrace.

"Nenmir, come back and finish your meal." Cield ordered. Nenmir grumbled as he pulled out of the embrace to finish eating.

"Cield is doing better than I thought he would as a father. My first nephew and niece are being well cared for, and my son now has two cousins who he loves dearly." Galion said, patting Nenmir on his head as he passed by.

When Haldir finished, Galion took his plates.

"I will return to watching Legolas, unless someone else would rather." Haldir said.

"If you don't want to, you need not. I can go." Illiendal said. Haldir smiled.

"That is not necessary, I told your father I would watch him and I will." Haldir said. "Did you get my weapons, by any chance?" Haldir asked. Illiendal nodded.

"I put them in your guest chambers, with the rest of your stuff. And Haldir, a servant asked me to let you know that your horse has been given a spot in the stables and is being well cared for." Illiendal smiled, picking up the family's dog and following Haldir to Legolas' room.

"I just want to see him, you can watch him all you want." Illiendal said.

"Does he like the dog?"

"Yes. This dog's name is Ernil; Legolas found him." Illiendal saw the smile that appeared on Haldir's face.

"The prince named his dog prince?" Haldir said, opening the door to Legolas' room.

"Ernil!" Legolas smiled when he saw his sister carried his dog. He had just finished eating and Florien held his tray.

"I will leave now." Florien said, kissing his uncle on his cheek and giving his aunt Illiendal a hug.

Illiendal let the pup jump on Legolas' bed. As if it knew where Legolas had been injured, he avoided jumping on his master's side or chest, and nuzzled his master's neck.

"Thanks Illiendal." Legolas pat the young dog's head.

"Anytime Legolas. Are you in much pain?" Illiendal asked. Legolas shook his head.

"I feel weak though… Tired… But I just slept…" Legolas said.

"Have some minuvor then, it will help you regain your strength." Haldir helped the prince swallow a couple mouthfuls of the drink.

"Illiendal, will you be watching me now?" Legolas asked.

"No, Haldir will be. I wanted to bring you Ernil." Illiendal said, noticing the sad look on her little brother's face.

"Please?" He asked softly. Illiendal smiled and kissed Legolas on his cheek.

"I will stay for a while, but then I must go. Alright?" Illiendal said. Legolas agreed.

"Can't someone please move me? It is so dull, being in bed all day!" Legolas sighed.

"If we move you, your wound will be disturbed and you will be in pain. I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do." Haldir said. Legolas perked up when he saw a healer and his brother enter.

"Tonus, what are you doing?" Legolas asked as Tonus approached Tavel's bed.

"Taking Tavel. He is having his legs amputated now, green leaf, and we will not be doing that out in the open. He is going to another room." Tonus said as he and the healer lifted Tavel.

Legolas looked sadly and nervously as his friend was carried off. Illiendal saw the look Legolas had and tried to comfort her little brother.

"Don't worry, Tonus is amputating. You trust your brother?" Illiendal said. Legolas sighed and smiled.

"I do. But when Tavel wakes up after surgery to find out that he lived but he no longer has legs… Ai, I want to be there, to comfort him. He almost lost his life to save my own, I owe him." Legolas said. Illiendal gave him a hug.

"Don't feel too bad for him, now, or you will have trouble healing from your own wound. It was grave Legolas, and your lucky to have survived it. You never have felt pain like that, have you?" Illiendal asked. Legolas shook his head.

"It hurt so much, it came so fast and I was too scared to move. Suiadan had already broken his arm and could only watch from a distance when I was hit. I remember once I fell on the ground I heard two screams: the first was Tavel, running forwards to the cave-troll and jumping on it, the second was Tavel defeating the cave troll and finding out that even with the troll dead he was about to fall to his death. Tavel only groaned when he hit the ground." Legolas said sadly.

"Yes, Suiadan told us what he knew. Tavel did an honorable thing, he was going to give up his life for his friend, the prince." Illiendal said.

_To be continued…_

Everyone seems very sad about Tavel's amputation. But something good is going to come out of it, I promise!

**ElenweMorewen: British literature? Well, I am in Canada. But I am 25 British. I like brits, I'd love to live with them and drink tea with them and say funny British sayings and have a neat accent and say funny words like 'normalcy'... As for Tavel, something very happy will happen for him because he is legless. Also, Tonus will discover something during his amputation. **

**Bberry06: I suck at chess... I beat the computer once, I did a happy dance, and never won again. Even daddy wouldn't let me win, and I had Frodo on my side... **

**Amarie (can I call you that?): Yea, I hate the whole 'where' and 'were' thing. But those little mistakes are like, nothing, when you compare my mistakes to my classmates' mistakes. It just pisses me off to read their work... HOW do you make a mistake spelling 'come'? And I'm in the academics plus class, Valar! During peer editing one kid took off two marks out of ten because I put "maybe once" probably because of the e and the o coming after each other! He was an idiot though... And he complained that 2 pages was too long... For a writing assignment! **

**Seriously Wrong: You did say some nice things, but when I read reviews (like the one you left me) I get kinda mad and yell and like I did before, call you idiot. So I will listen to my good friend Mistopurr and ignore you... But I don't get what you meant by 'silly path'... It was a nice long review though, that was nice of you to devote so much time in one review. It was a 3 k review as a matter of fact!**

**Mistopurr: British people are the best. They have a TIME for tea... Like hobbits! Yea, it is strange for Florien to call Legolas uncle, really, since Florien is about 4 years, at least, I have not really made a chart of age differences yet, older than Legolas. **

**Haldir's Heart And Soul: You know, I like your penname. I've never said it before, but I do, it has 'Haldir' in it... There is nothing I can do, but some good shall come out of it. Bad things have to be a limit in these fun filled fictions... **

**Caprice Ann: Or he'll wheel you on down to the mental institution and come visit you (with his clone and me) on weekends when they give out cookies to family members' children. **

**Legolas' girl 9: You put Travel... He's safe, but in need of an amputation. But safe is what matters.**


	5. Tavel Awakes

**Chapter 5: Tavel awakes**

Legolas lay in bed, talking with his sister and babysitter. Haldir told tales from Mirkwood to keep them all amused and Illiendal and Legolas listened attentively. But Haldir's tale that he was telling about a prank Rumil and he had played on Celeborn came to a sudden stop when Tonus entered the room. Tonus hand blood on him and had clearly just came back from amputating Tavel's leg.

"How is Tavel? Has he awoken? Did something happen?" Legolas asked his questions immediately.

"The amputation was a success, though I am sad that Tavel now only has... stubs of legs, I suppose you could say." Tonus said softly.

Two elven healers came in carrying Tavel. It was hard for Legolas to look. Tavel was covered with a blanket but you could tell he no longer had much leg left.

"And as for you Legolas, if you wrap this around your abdomen you will be able to walk around. This will prevent you from slouching over or bending your abdomen." Tonus wrapped a hard bandage-like thing around his brother. Legolas could not slump over, like Tonus had said.

Haldir and Tonus helped Legolas to his feet carefully; Legolas was still weak from the loss of blood and the adventure itself.

"So, where do you plan to go first now that you can walk, Legolas?" Illiendal asked, and to her surprise Legolas only walked over to Tavel's bed before sitting beside his bed.

"I want to be here when he wakes." Legolas said. Tonus smiled.

"Legolas, he will not wake for a good half hour. Go... Amuse yourself. I'll tell you when he is about to wake. Do not fear for your friend, I wont let him go without a fight." Tonus attempted to ease his brother.

"Okay..." Legolas got up to leave, though Haldir was not certain where he was off to. Haldir followed quickly, ready to protect the prince in case Legolas had, once again, chosen to wander somewhere dangerous.

Legolas was heading to his bedroom, to Haldir's relief, which meant Haldir would not have to chase him throughout the palace, though Haldir highly doubted Legolas would manage to run through the palace in his conditions.

"Why are you following me?" Legolas asked, turning around to be almost touching Haldir who had not expected the young elf to spin around like he did.

"To make sure you do not do anything foolish." Haldir said. Legolas grunted.

"What makes you think I would be foolish?" Legolas asked.

"You wandered into a cave and almost got killed by a troll." Haldir stated.

Tonus was calling Legolas' name, so Legolas did not get the chance to say something rude back to Haldir, and instead he ran through the halls and into the healing wing to see Tavel. Tavel sat up and was looking at his bed where his legs would have been if they had not been amputated.

"...Tavel?" Legolas whispered. Tavel looked at Legolas with watery eyes before burying his head in his forearm and sobbing. Legolas approached his friend and lifted Tavel's head.

"Come Tavel... I'm sorry..." Legolas let Tavel cry into the prince's shoulder.

"I can't take care of myself anymore!" Tavel said in between sobs.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." Legolas whispered tearfully, clutching his friend. Haldir entered the room and looked with sad eyes at the two friends.

"How am I going to live on my own, Legolas? I can't use my bow without being able to stand, I can't protect myself!" Tavel stayed in Legolas' grip, still crying.

"I don't know… You… You can stay here, with us, cant he Haldir?" Legolas managed a smile, turning around to face Haldir.

"Well… I mean, your father never said if-

"Come on Haldir, he's lost his legs and you plan to send him home, alone? That is ridiculous!" Legolas said, frowning.

"I suppose there is no other choice, your friend Tavel will have to stay here." Haldir said, Legolas grinning a sad grin.

"See Tavel, not everything is so bad." Legolas tried to get Tavel to smile. Tired, Tavel simply lay his head back down and nodded to what Legolas said.

"How is Suiadan?" Tavel asked.

"He only suffered a broken arm, it was worse because he carried Legolas home but it was nothing we could not fix. You where the hardest of all, we thought you where dead and when we found you the cave troll's body completely crushed your legs, up until what you have left of your hips, just above where your knees would be." Tonus explained. Tavel nodded and yawned.

"I wish to sleep." Tavel whispered.

"Then sleep. I will stay to watch you, I fear you may start to fade so I will have to monitor you." Tonus said. Legolas gave his friend a tight squeeze before Tonus forced Legolas and Haldir to leave to give Tonus his rest.

"Legolas, I will be here for ten days. What would you like to do? Your father left me a list of things I can and cannot do, what do you wish to do at the moment?" Haldir asked.

"I don't know. I'm worried for Tavel." Legolas stated.

"Are you hungry?"

"I don't know. I'm worried for Tavel."

"Thirsty?"

"I don't know. I'm worried for Tavel."

"Well then lets go see Cield and his children." Haldir suggested. Legolas sighed and nodded his head. Cield was lying outside on the grass, his children sitting on his chest.

"Hi Cield." Legolas muttered, sitting beside his brother on the ground. Cield took his elflings off his chest and sat up, Malfinniel quickly jumping on Cield's legs and Nenmir climbed onto his father's back.

"How is your friend, Legolas?" Cield asked, kissing his daughter on her head. Nenmir, jealous, began to whine until Cield smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Sleeping. He's upset about his legs." Legolas whispered.

"Well I doubted he'd be pleased. Oh and Haldir, this one is Nenmir as you know, you will be watching him. You better take the best of care of him or else I swear I will murder you!" Cield frowned. Nenmir cried at the words 'murder', so Cield scooped him off his shoulders and cooed to him.

"Do not worry Cield-

"I cannot help but worry! This shall be the first time I've ever been apart from Nenmir, and the first time on a trip with Malfinniel. I don't want Nenmir upset, he's just too precious." Cield said, giving his elfling kisses all over his tiny face. Haldir smiled.

"You seem to be doing well as a father, Cield." Haldir said with a gentle smile. Cield shrugged.

"Ada says I'm a modest father. I… I'm not too clever yet… I doubt I was ready when I got lady Firelien pregnant, I was drunken and stupid but I love these little ones with all my heart." Cield said, patting Malfinniel's head.

"That's great Cield, though I hope you've lessened on the drinking." Haldir muttered, Cield sighing.

"Haldir, I have a drinking problem. I cannot lessen, I've tried my hardest I just… drink and I cannot stop my addiction… It's shameful and I hate drinking in front of my children as much as I do… But ever since I was of age I drank wine everyday addictively." Cield murmured. Legolas picked up Nenmir.

"I'm going to go play with Nenmir whilst you both are talking about why Cield is an idiot." Legolas smirked as he carried Nenmir further off from Nenmir's father and Haldir.

"I'm supposing that Legolas gets along well with Nenmir?" Haldir asked. Cield nodded.

"Nenmir and Malfinniel are the youngest relatives Legolas has, so they make Legolas feel like a bigger elfling than he is." Cield smiled.

Legolas was very busy indeed, teaching Nenmir the art of the word BINK. Legolas of course still recalled saying 'bink' and aggravating the march-warden of Lorien to his limits.

_To be continued…_

**Rainbow Fish: I guess it would be evil of you to be happy for him…**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: It is sad. But Tavel was almost of age.**

**ElenweMorewen: I'm in seventh grade…**

**Legolas' Girl: No, he's not. You know, most people thought it was Locien that Tonus was talking about. I'm happy that you realized it was Florien, but I'm afraid I won't say anything but this: Veassen. **

**Mistopurr: But it's good with sugar and milk… Mmm… Sugar and milk… Plus you folk have prince Harry and prince William. And that Charles guy, I don't like him though... Plus your queen is on our money. **

A.NuEvil: Legolas is very unique in that way… 

**Bberry06: It is, but try and look at the good side…**

**Amarie: Classmates are silly. **

**CapriceAnn: Rumil will be in captivity for two years, Locien for three. Who ever said it was LOCIEN that Tonus was talking about? In fact, Locien's not even back yet in this story… Locien, to them, is still dead…**


	6. King and Queen and Bink

**Chapter 6: King and Queen and Bink**

Legolas returned soon after with tiny Nenmir following behind him very obediently. Nenmir tugged at Haldir's tunic. Haldir had to smile at the elfling's eager face. Haldir scooped the child up and when Nenmir was settled on his lap, he poked Haldir's nose.

"Bink." Nenmir giggled, poking Haldir many more times saying Bink. Haldir had attempted to smack the hand at one point, but Cield stopped him from doing so.

"Did you teach him this?" Haldir asked with no humour. Legolas smirked.

"Come on Nenmir, don't bother Haldir, you have eight days to do so!" Cield smiled, gently patting his son on his head.

"I wish to go see my lady, then I may nap. Haldir, watch Nenmir for me, both of you, please. Behave now Nenmir." Cield kissed Nenmir on his brow as he walked towards his bedroom where Firelien, his wife, was relaxing.

Nenmir, as soon as his father was out of sight, poked Haldir again, saying "Bink". Haldir groaned.

"You just had to make sure everyone knew your famous word, eh?" Haldir frowned ar Legolas who giggled and nodded his head.

"Come on Nenmir, we can stop bothering Haldir now. Let's go play king and queen." Legolas grabbed Nenmir and run off.

"Yes, please go and play king and que- Wait! What are king and queen?" Haldir jumped up and ran down the halls that the two children had just passed through. Thranduil's bedroom door had been locked shut. It had been opened before. Haldir pulled the note from his pocket that Thranduil had given him and read a part of it.

"I have left the door to my quarters unlocked, but the children are not to enter without permission of Tonus or you. Please don't let them wreck my bedroom." Haldir gasped and tried to open the door.

"Go away! We're playing!" Legolas' voice could be heard from inside the locked room.

"Let me in Legolas, right now!" Haldir banged on the door, and Legolas ignored him.

Haldir grabbed keys from his pocket and tried each. The tenth key got the door to unlock.

Haldir shoved the door open and Nenmir screamed. Nenmir was in a dress, a dress far too large for him, and Legolas was in his father's fairest robes. Nenmir clearly was dressed in the deceased queen's dress. Haldir knew Thranduil would be in complete rage to find the children playing in his wife's clothes and his best outfits.

"Legolas, Nenmir, get out of that clothes, it's not yours!" Haldir fell to his knees beside Nenmir and started to pull Nenmir out of the dress. Nenmir hit Haldir across his face with a purse. Nenmir giggled.

"Don't touch my queen!" Legolas snapped. Haldir glared at Legolas, which made Legolas yelp and run under his father's bed. Nenmir just sat in the dress, amused with the purse he carried.

"Come on Nenmir, please let me get you out of the dress."

"No." Nenmir stated quite clearly.

"Please Nenmir?"

"N-O!" Nenmir threw the purse at Haldir.

"I'll have to tell your ada if you don't let me take off your dress." Haldir threatened. Grumbling, Nenmir raised his arms and let Haldir pull him out of the dress.

"And Legolas, you know your father will hear about this." Haldir crossed his arms across his chest. Legolas stuck out his tongue.

"I don't care." Legolas snorted.

"Legolas, come on, come out from under there and get out of your father's best outfits!" Haldir begged.

"Nah, I don't feel like it." Legolas said, screaming when Haldir's arms immediately went under the bed and tried to grab him. But all Legolas had to do to avoid being snatched was back away slowly.

"Ai Legolas…" Haldir began to pull the bed away from the wall, revealing Legolas who hid beneath it. Legolas screamed and was about to run away when Haldir seized the prince's little body and hoisted the prince up in the air. Legolas kicked around as Haldir took off Thranduil's robes from the little boy's body.

"Listen Legolas, do you need to cause trouble?" Haldir asked grumpily as he sat down, folding the king's robes and putting them away. After Haldir managed to restore the room to how it was before the two bothersome children came in, Haldir looked over to where Nenmir and Legolas had been sitting to discover that the two had disappeared.

"Oh great, just perfect! What other bedroom can they destroy? Wait! They can destroy my bedroom!" Haldir jumped to his feet and ran down the halls towards his guest room. The two elflings where very quick and did in fact get there. Again, the door was locked.

"Legolas open this door and do not touch my belongings!" Haldir said, knocking on the bedroom door, Cield, who could barely sleep from all the noise that the elflings where making in Haldir's room, walked up to Haldir.

"Look Haldir, that's my brother and my son in there. You cant just ask them to open, it wont work, I know, I've known them for as long as they've lived. Legolas, he won't open for anyone, but as for Nenmir, he will open the door to my voice." Cield said in a hushed tone to Haldir.

"Nenmir, sweetheart, open the door please." Cield said sweetly to the elfling. Clearly Legolas had said something to Nenmir.

"No ada, sorry." Nenmir gurgled.

"Nenmir, open this door right now." Cield said, not with any sweetness. Cield heard his son crawl towards the door, but then Legolas could be heard very softly following the crawling elfling and again whispering in the elfling's ear.

"No ada." Nenmir said.

"Nenmir, open the door right now or I will have you on my lap. I don't want to have to punish you Nenmir, please open the door." Cield said, still in a harsh voice. Nenmir gasped and quickly tried opening the door. He was too short, but he managed to jump up and grab the knob.

"No Nenmir!" Legolas' voice was heard from inside. A thud was heard, followed by Nenmir wailing.

"That's it!" Cield yelled, stepping back from the door before running into the door. Legolas was used to this, many doors in the palace where broken when Cield, Tonus or Thranduil had to use this technique to get Legolas or Nenmir.

"Nenmir, what happened?" Cield rubbed his son's back.

"Legolas... M-made me fall… From t-the doorknob…" Nenmir sobbed. Cield glared at Legolas. Cield grabbed his younger brother by the back of his tunic and raised him into the air, bringing him to a window and sticking him outside.

"Cield! Don't do this!" Legolas screamed.

"Don't you ever, ever, ever hurt my son again, do you here me? Are you listening Legolas? Don't you touch him! Stop being such a negative role model for him, stop hurting him and just… Just don't touch Nenmir!" Cield shook Legolas, who was crying, as he looked how far he was from the ground.

"Cield, Cield, bring him back in! If you drop him your father will never forgive you!" Haldir helped Cield bring Legolas back inside the palace. When Cield placed Legolas on the ground, Legolas began to shake and cry, horrified of Cield having him up so high.

"Oh stop being a baby Legolas, you are going to be eleven! When I was eleven, I was already training, dreaming of a great battle I would fight in! You wont even come near the archery field after you where accidentally shot!" Cield snapped, scooping Nenmir off the floor and storming off. Haldir bent down beside Legolas, who had stopped sobbing but still had tears rolling down his face.

"Do you want to yell at me and tell me how much of an elfling I am, too?" Legolas asked.

"No! Not at all, Legolas. I do think you could have acted more responsible before, but what Cield did and said was childish. What was it that Cield spoke of, when he said you had been accidentally shot?" Haldir asked. Legolas looked sadly at the march-warden.

"Well…" Legolas muttered, looking away shamefully.

"If you don't want to tell me, it's okay." Haldir said, putting an arm around the young child.

"I will tell you Haldir, it's not that hard for me to tell you…"

To be continued…

For a school project would you all tell me your favourite movie, unless you are over 85? I'm not certain but I know that all of you are teenagers. I may be wrong but usually you are, I can tell by the way some of you write.

OH! And SUGESTIONS ARE WELCOMED AND MOST APPRECIATED… PLEASE I NEED SUGGESTIONS!

**A. NuEvil: Well, Haldir knows that Tavel can cause trouble, and even though Tavel is now handicapped, he might just start some mischief…**

**Bberry06: Bink is the greatest word… **

**Legolas' Girl 9: Veassen is an evil character in 'The King's Grandson'. He's a murderer of his own kin. He's half-elvish… I don't understand what you mean/the point of "Cield is turning into a father. NOT A GOOD THING! Thranduil is a nice guy but an alcoholic."**

**Melannen Amarie: It will not be sad for too, too long!**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: Hm, fading of grief, good idea…**

**Mistopurr: I'm a quarter British… I live in Quebec, Canada… We have no queen head till money thingy… Plus we have dollars, not pounds; don't know if it makes much of a difference. You don't like the queen? I don't know enough about her to know if I like her or not. I liked princess Diana, but I was only like 6 when she died. Harry is hot… **


	7. Shot

**Chapter 7: Shot**

"Well… Cield had taken me to the archery field, about three months ago. I had just been allowed by ada to use my bow again, he took it away because I had been rude to some visitors." Legolas began his tale. Legolas liked that Haldir actually was giving him undivided attention, ever since Cield's two children where born he had been put _third_.

**_…………………………………….._**

"Legolas, you broke one of my arrows! Cield yelled, chasing Legolas around the archery field.

"It was an accident, Cield, stop chasing me, I'm tired enough already!" Legolas said tiredly and rapidly to Cield as he ran in front of some archers.

Cield grabbed his bow and began to shoot some arrows at Legolas' feet. Legolas gasped and jumped around to avoid the arrows. Cield was not putting much strength into his shots so even if one did hit his brother's foot it would probably not even pierce Legolas' boot.

As Legolas jumped he was oblivious to all else, all he knew he needed to do was avoid his brother's shots. If Cield ruined one of Legolas' boots, Legolas were afraid Thranduil would get mad at not Cield, but him.

As Legolas pranced around to avoid the arrows, he did not see another archer shot at a target, which he had just jumped in front of.

The arrow hit Legolas right in his chest, causing Legolas to back up and hit the tree.

When a second arrow which had been fired by the archer's arching partner headed straight towards Legolas, Legolas screamed. The arrow was very low and if he did not turn around he knew how much agony he'd be in. Legolas managed to turn in time, but he knew he'd be bothered by Cield and anyone who saw he had an arrow in his backside.

Cield did not see the arrow sticking out of his little brother's chest since Legolas was hiding both arrows, so he shot another arrow that hit Legolas' toe. Legolas slid down the tree and groaned, landing on his side so that neither arrow was pushed in further.

Cield rushed over to his little brother's side.

"Legolas, twerp, it was just an arrow to your foot, how much harm could have been done? Oh! Oh Valar, Legolas, come, we have to get you home!" Cield saw the arrows Legolas had tried to hide. Cield fell to his knees and opened Legolas' tunic, seeing blood run down the elf's chest. Cield did not need to strip Legolas of his leggings in public to know his little brother's rear was bleeding as well.

"It's not deep Legolas, all it needs is to be cleaned." Cield said, pulling the arrow he had shot at Legolas' foot out from the boot. "I won't pull the one in your chest out, just to make sure you don't start bleeding a lot more, same with the one in you..." Cield hid his pert grin, helping his little brother to his feet.

When they arrived at the palace Legolas was taken to the healers to make sure there was no infection and Cield was brought to Thranduil. Cield was lectured and disciplined for being the cause of Legolas' injury

**_…………………………………_**

"That's not that bad, Legolas. I've had much worse..." Haldir said softly, slowly rubbing the prince's back.

"Yes, it is bad!" Legolas snapped. "Maybe you don't know how much humiliation youngest siblings endure when their elder siblings find out that the youngest had an arrow sticking out of his backside!" Legolas added sharply.

"Well it's nowhere near good, but it could have been worse. It could have been deeper, there could have been internal bleeding and you may have even needed surgery." Haldir explained. Legolas sadly nodded his head.

"That's true." The prince mumbled miserably. "Have you ever had something like that happen?" Legolas looked up at Haldir.

"Aye. Rumil, my brother, made a cake. A piece of the glass bowl he mixed the batter in fell into the cake batter. I got a piece of cake with class in it, and I ate the glass. Because it was sharp I could not simply vomit it out or it could have cut my throat. I had to be hospitalized and the piece of glass removed." Haldir told the young prince.

"That is a lot worse. But Haldir, now I'm scared of the archery field… Horrified! Cield is always teasing me about it. I did not even enter Mirkwood's last archery contest just because it took place in the field I got shot in. The arrow hurt me a lot... Not as much as the troll attack, nor anywhere near as much pain as that, but it still was so painful!" Legolas winced at the memory.

"It's no joyful thing to be shot or shot at. It's my duty to protect Lorien, so I know the feel. Would you like it if I take you to the archery fields later today? I will make sure no one shoots you." Haldir smiled. Legolas nodded his head.

"That sounds fun. Alright." Legolas mumbled, shyly embracing Haldir and wiping away a couple of tears from before.

"We can go after lunch, okay?" Haldir suggested.

"Okay. Can Cield come too? I want him to see me so he stops picking on me about how scared I am- was - to go to the archery fields." Legolas smiled. Haldir nodded.

"Yes, why not rub it in his face whilst we can!" Haldir grinned.

Legolas had to smile wider at that: a chance to get back at Cield.

"Will Tavel be well enough to come with us? I'd feel bad if we left him here." Legolas said. Haldir pondered this for a moment.

"You best ask Tonus at lunch. He has just returned from surgery Legolas, I do not know if taking such a risk is smart. Tavel has already lost a lot of blood." Haldir tried to explain to the prince Tavel's unstable conditions, but all Legolas cared was if he could play with Tavel or not.

"Prince Legolas, Haldir, luncheon is ready." Galion stuck his head into the room.

"Thank you Galion." Haldir mumbled as he left the room, Galion following the two behind them.

Haldir was seated in what usually was Tonus' spot beside Thranduil's seat at the head of the table. Since Tonus was ruling in his father's absence he sat in his father's spot in-between Legolas and Haldir. Legolas was beside his sister who was beside Yáviel and Cield, and Haldir was beside Florien, Firelien and Mallriel. Nenmir was very happily at the end of the table across from Tonus.

"I don't want to eat this!" Legolas looked down at the plate of potatoes and chicken in disgust.

"Oh come now Legolas, it's good. Even Nenmir likes it, and his is purified!" Cield pointed to the mush he was trying to feed to his baby. Nenmir was enjoying every spoonful.

"His looks better than mine!" Legolas gasped when Cield forced a spoonful into Legolas' mouth.

"Ew, disgusting!" Legolas spat what hat been forced in his mouth into his napkin.

"It's just purified chicken mixed with potatoes. Nenmir loves it!" Cield gave Nenmir another spoonful just before getting a handful of mashed potatoes in the back of his head.

"Hey!" Cield turned around and glared at Legolas, who was not looking Cield's way but had a hand covered in potato.

Cield tugged Legolas' hair upwards and pulled him over to where the baby food was and shoved Legolas' head into the bowl. Legolas attempted to scream and when he raised his head his entire face was covered in the mashed food.

"Cield, why on earth did you do that?" Tonus stood up and forced Cield up out of his chair.

"Go wash your hair Cield, before the potato dries in it, and as for you Legolas get a cloth and clean up your face." Tonus ordered, watching both brothers go do as he commanded. Tonus returned to his seat whilst mumbling something about being very grateful Florien had not been such a handful.

To be continued… 

_A bit short, I know…_

**Aranna Undomiel: Kind of funny…**

**Amarie: British people are fun, especially the ones with the really thick accents that you cant understand. Plus British people have _teatime,_ like hobbits. **

**Mistopurr: Cield is very easily angered. Don't get him angry if windows are near. I don't like Charles' wife-to-be or Charles. Maybe it's just me but I don't think Charles was very nice to Dianna. **

**Mesozoic Flower: I know Haldir is very strong. That's why he's my pet, my husband and my best friend. Aren't you Haldir? **

**NuEvil: (I got rid of the A. It was troublesome)… Cield can get very mad, never piss him off around any weapon. Basically only get him mad in a big foam room or a bubble. **

**Legolas' Girl 9: Oh! Good! King's Grandson is angst but it's very good, probably my best!**

**CapriceAnn: That makes you… Fifteen? Maybe I'm mixed up… **

**Bberry06: Oh, sure, so when you kept beating Cield with a piece of wood you think you where on his _good_ side? Haha, Cield hides in a box from you now. And he seems to have a fear of wood and belts. Never bring him to a log cabin. **

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: Even if I did make him fade, it would not kill him. I find it very hard to kill my characters and if I do we always meet them again in the undying lands… Tavel would probably only start to fade and then be saved!**


	8. Galil

**Chapter 8: Galil**

Cield and Legolas returned miserably to the table, cleaned. Only a few minutes had passed and Cield and Legolas had gone to different bathrooms as not to kill each other.

Legolas was last to finish his meal. Legolas was always last, for he spent much time pushing the pieces of food around in circles on his plate and he did take a short while to wash up. But once everyone was finished, including Legolas, some servants cleaned the table. Galion was not cleaning for once, being Thranduil's close friend and brother of Prince Cield's lady; he ate with the royal family after he finished his tasks.

The same servants brought out some dessert, chocolate cake. Usually all that was for dessert for the royal family was some applesauce and sometimes Legolas got a little slice of chocolate too, but this time Haldir was here so it was like a small celebration.

Haldir knew he missed being in Mirkwood; he did enjoy his time in Mirkwood the first time watching Legolas, and now that he was back he realised he had missed Mirkwood much more than he thought. Tonus and Cield were now closer than before and still had some interesting conversations with Haldir.

Legolas actually was very quiet throughout supper. He nibbled at the cake until it was gone and listened to his brothers tell stories to Haldir.

"I was so horrified when Nenmir was born. I expected just one, I got two! I got Tonus to come in, he held my daughter when Firelien was giving birth to Nenmir… And Nenmir was having trouble breathing…" Cield was saying. Tonus knew this story well enough, as did Legolas for after Cield became a father Thranduil had a 'talk' with Legolas about what Cield had done.

"Can you not tell a different story? You've said that story so many times it's unimaginable!" Legolas complained, making a face at Cield.

"When you have a child you will speak of its birth like I do, I am sure of it!"

"Not while people are trying to EAT." Legolas snapped, making Cield roll his eyes.

"You're not eating, there's nothing left on your plate." Cield pointed to Legolas' empty plate. Legolas glared at Cield and picked up the plate, licking the chocolate sauce off the plate. Tonus looked away and Haldir sighed.

"Legolas, be polite. Put the plate down." Haldir scolded. Legolas stuck his tongue out at Haldir and continued to lick.

"I'm making a point!" Legolas said. Haldir snatched the plate and put it down. Legolas muttered some curses and glared at Cield.

There was a long silence, which was broken by sweet little Nenmir, who started to talk to himself. Haldir looked at the baby with confusion. Nenmir was able to speak, but the baby just sat there in his chair, immune by the presence of all the elves, and babbled an unknown language to none.

Haldir smiled at the adorable elfling and Cield smirked when he saw the loving smile.

"He's sweet, yes, but just you wait. You'll be wishing you where being tortured in Mordor when it's time for nappy or-

Nenmir wailed at the mention of the 'horrible' word, nap. Cield jumped to his feet and cradled his baby as soon as he could.

"Don't worry, no naps, not yet anyways, not for a little while." Cield cooed, caressing his child's cheek and then starting to hum some songs he recalled Thranduil teaching him.

"Cield spoils Nenmir, but he wont let anyone say such a thing." Firelien explained softly to Haldir, who nodded his head and watched father and son cuddle.

"Cield, I have promised to take Legolas to the archery fields. Would you fancy coming along?" Haldir asked. Cield looked at his baby and then at Haldir, then Legolas who gave him a miserable look.

"Well… Oh all right. I suppose it would be funny to see squirt here mess up completely, I'll come along…" Cield smirked. Legolas mumbled something.

"What of you Tonus, will you come?" Haldir asked.

"No, I'd rather not… I'm, well… Busy." Lied Tonus before leaving.

"I thought he liked the fields." Haldir murmured before Florien spoke up once Tonus had left.

"He does, sir… But ever since I was imprisoned he's… Feared them, so to speak. He's barely touched his weapons because I was hurt so badly he hates hurting anything now, especially me, he's not yelled at me at all since my return, I've been in more trouble with my grandfather than with him." Florien told the elf. Haldir nodded his head.

"Now thinking of it, Tonus must still be suffering from it, just like you must still be hurt by the thoughts of it." Haldir said quietly. Florien nodded before he left after his father.

"So, will you be going now? Here Firelien, take Nenmir; I'm going out for a bit. I'll go get my weapons." Cield said. Legolas left the table as well to get weapons and once Haldir had helped the servants clear the table being a gentleman, he went to search for his own bow and quiver.

Haldir met back with Cield and Legolas in ten short minutes. All three of them where ready except for Legolas, who lacked one boot.

"Haldir, one of my boots has gone missing." Legolas complained. Haldir sighed.

"Do you recall where you last left it?" Haldir asked the younger elf, which rolled his eyes.

"With the other boot, silly, but it was there and the other gone." Legolas said in a bored tone.

"Is it the first time it's gone missing?" Haldir asked. Legolas shook his head in a way to say no.

"I recall last time he lost his boot my dog Galil had it with him…" Cield muttered, hoping what he said might help his little brother.

"Well, where is Galil now?" Haldir asked. "It is probably where we will find Legolas' boot." Haldir added.

"Galil is old and sick, he does not play around or run much. He should be in my quarters." Cield explained. Haldir nodded.

"Would you mind if I go and see if the boot is with your dog in your chambers?" Haldir asked.

"You'll need my key, come with me." Cield brought Haldir (and Legolas, who followed) to his bedroom and pulled a key out from his boot, unlocking the door.

Cield's room was reasonably clean with some clothing on the floor and thrown over chairs. Thranduil did not approve of having maids clean up after Cield's own quarters so Cield had to clean it himself, and did a poor job at it.

Galil, Cield's old dog that had been young when Haldir last saw him, lay on the floor in front of his master's bed. The dog lay on a pile of random things: Tonus' old leggings, Haldir's hairbrush, Illiendal's necklace, Cield's workbooks, Cield's homework, some papers Thranduil lost many days ago, Legolas' teddy bear collection and of course Legolas' boot was at the top being chewed by Galil.

Legolas sighed and grabbed the boot. As he pulled it back it upset Galil and the dog growled. Legolas muttered some curses and pulled harder.

As Legolas pulled harder and harder Galil got more and more upset. The dog growled more but being so old could not hold on much longer before the boot was pulled completely from his mouth. Galil barked when the boot was taken away and Legolas shook his head.

Legolas was about to turn around when Galil sprang up to bite the boot and get it back in his possession, but the dog was half-blind and did not see the boot well. Galil, instead of biting the boot, got Legolas' forearm…

_To be continued…_

_Sorry, it took me way too long to update…!_

**Mistopurr: You never know when you'll meet Cield! I met a guy who looked like what I imagined Cield to look like… But his name is Logan. My friend's fish died with me… As for names… Uh… Airelus, Calaen, Legolas and Thranduil! I think I am a bit late though. **

**NuEvil: It's just that with the A it thinks I want to change the formatting (like A: Whatever, B: Whatever, etcetera)… Cield can do many shocking, unexpected things so you never know with that guy. **

**Bberry06: Oh… I'm sorry.**

**ElenweMorewen: Oh, Cield is very lovable; it's just hard to see!**

**Legolas' Girl 9: Well, it is angst. But Florien grows up in the later chapters so he's not as little when he gets hurt!**

**Aranna Undomiel: Well in a story, I have not decided which, may be a completely new story, we will see what happens when Cield is unhappy with Nenmir. **

**Amarie: I wish Canadians had teatime! Accents are fun… And funny.**

**Mesozoic Flower: We have…**


	9. The Archery Field

Chapter 9: The Archery Field 

"Ow!" Legolas dropped the boot and yanked his arm back and realized Cield was watching. Legolas had set out to prove his big brother that he was not a baby, so he could not cry as he really wished to. The bite was hurting and Legolas was about to burst into tears; it took all his strength not to.

Legolas kept the tears back but clutched his forearm. Cield tried to calm Galil now, who had gotten Legolas' boot and now could not care less.

"Legolas!" Haldir rushed to the prince and saw how much pain Legolas was in from the young boy's expression on his face. As much as Legolas attempted, he could not hide the pain that flew through his body.

"I'm fine…" Legolas managed to say, as forced as it was. Haldir was greatly concerned, and Cield was too: for his dog.

"May I see your arm?" Haldir asked. Legolas let Haldir see the arm that had not been bitten, which made Haldir roll his eyes.

"Funny, Legolas. You know which arm I meant." Haldir told the stubborn prince. Legolas sighed and showed Haldir the bitten arm. Haldir grimaced at the bite and put his handkerchief around the wound.

"We need a healer to look at that. I've been bitten before; I needed an injection." Haldir stated. Cield was cooing to his dog whilst Haldir tried to soothe Legolas.

"I know Legolas tastes bad, Galil… Are you alright boy?" Cield was rubbing his dog's head and making sure Galil would not be infected.

"Cield, we need to get your brother to the healers- LEGOLAS!" Haldir said, but as he spoke the younger elf lost consciousness out of stress.

Cield felt badly for his little brother, seeing Legolas' eyes shut, and though he loved his old dog very much Legolas was another of his kin, an elf, and his relative.

"Let me carry him." Cield offered. Haldir did not find this offer to well on Legolas' behalf.

"I do not think that will be best." Haldir said.

"But Haldir! You may be older than I and have more muscle… But… But I'm his brother, and I'm taller than you!" Cield smiled with pride. Haldir laughed, and stood straight up instead of slumped, as he had been. By standing this way, Haldir was a good two inches taller than Cield.

Cield cursed Haldir and followed the March-Warden as he carried Legolas off to the healers.

Legolas woke up soon with the healers' aide, and then the two healers on duty washed up the dog bite.

Once the puncture made by the animal's teeth was cleaned, Legolas needed his injection. The healers tried to explain to the prince as simply as they could that the needle was necessary.

"Any puncture needs this shot, my prince, we have no choice. You wont be healthy otherwise." One healer said as gently as she could to the young king's son.

"Legolas, just get this needle injected, we can go as soon as you do to the archery fields. I promised you that you wont be shot in the archery field, and I promise you now that this is going to be the only shot you get today." Haldir gave the prince a weak smile to try to make him a bit happier.

"Fine…" Legolas murmured, outstretching his arm for the needle.

The needle was injected, and it did hurt. Legolas winced and Cield let his little brother squeeze his hand. When the needle finished, Legolas was relieved and before they left Legolas got to go to the kitchen and got his pick of fresh cookies.

Legolas got a bagful of honey cookies, his favorite kind. Cield got one caramel cookie for himself, but not a bagful like his injured younger brother.

The three headed out to the archery fields, the two princes in hunting leathers and Haldir in his gray Galadhrim guard outfit.

They all where armed and Legolas was most excited. He knew he'd have some trouble with his bitten arm but still, proving to his older brother that he was NOT a baby was something he would not skip, since skipping would make him seem even more of a baby, maybe even seem to be a newborn, if Cield would even go that far to call him that!

Knowing Cield, Legolas knew Cield would call him a newborn if he thought of it. Cield was cunning with name-calling and pranks of that fashion.

Outside Haldir found Legolas a tree to aim at. Both Cield and Legolas took turns shooting arrows at the old tree before they decided to have a contest, Cield and Legolas both being very competitive.

They left to two other trees, and where both an equal distance from the trees. Legolas was to shoot at one tree, Cield at the other. Cield and Legolas agreed to have Haldir judge if it was very close.

Both of them shot one arrow and neither hit the tree; they where both a far way away from their target to begin with.

Cield's, in the end, did go further by a foot. Haldir was not needed to judge, it was obvious. But Legolas, though he had wanted to win to prove his brother that he was a reasonable archer, could not care less.

Legolas was very proud that he even came here to the fields; he had been scared to come, afraid to be shot, and still afraid. But now that he was here, he felt that he could stay, and that he had proved his brother wrong. Legolas felt that now Cield could not tease him. Legolas was partially right; Cield could not say Legolas was afraid of the archery field.

"I win, so I get one of your cookies!" Cield snatched a cookie from the bag Legolas had gotten; it was the deal. If Cield won, he would get a honey cookie, if Legolas won Legolas would get to keep one of Cield's arrows, which was a big deal to Legolas. The princes had to carve their own arrows and Cield was the best at that so Legolas loved using Cield's arrows, but Cield now made Legolas pay a ridiculous price to buy just one single arrow from him.

Cield ate the cookie in much please, very proud to have won, though Legolas did not even know why Cield cared that he beat an elf half his age, it was pretty simple for an elf of Cield's height and strength.

Legolas took a rest after the contest. Legolas loved archery and usually never took a break without Thranduil forcing him, but the dog's bite wound was paining his arching arm so badly that he had to.

While he took the short break he sat with Haldir, who had chosen not to interfere with the two prince's archery very much until possibly later. Haldir would tell him short stories about what he did at the borders of Lorien while he was not visiting Legolas for that long period of time.

The stories shared where strange, funny and sometimes exciting. Cield even stopped to listen at a few of them, since they sounded stupid or amusing.

The last story Haldir had to tell was of his troublesome attempts to find a she-elf meant for him.

"I can be honest when I say I did not get off easily for trying to kiss a she-elf at the borders while I was on duty… Sadly I forgot neither that Galadriel would know of it by her powers, and I did not realize how drunk I happened to be nor that I was trying to kiss Galadriel's married daughter… I got some talk from Celeborn as well as a week on duty with no break. I was lucky it was not a year; I know how mad Galadriel had been!" Haldir could not help but smile at the bad memory. It was funny to think of and remember.

"My father will not allow Legolas to see any she-elf. Our Adar thinks he is too young. As for myself, I am with Firelien for my life, and I will not complain. Being married is quite well, some things I'd like not to be, like being stuck with a single she-elf, but I do love that single she-elf more than any other, so I will not complain. Plus, I am blessed with two darling elflings both smart and kind." Cield spoke. Legolas nodded at the part about him and she-elves… It was not allowed for at least another two years.

"And what of Illiendal? Has your father allowed her to see any male elves?" Haldir asked. Legolas did not like this question; though he was younger than Illiendal he pretended he was a bigger, protective brother.

"Reluctantly he allowed her with a boy, but she cannot go with anyone he has yet to approve of… But before Elladan finally offered her a handkerchief, she snuck out with a few that ada would never have allowed. As for now she loves Elladan dearly. Cannot say much on the future, for I don't know what the future will hold for her current relationship." Cield shrugged.

"Alright. And Tonus?"

"With his wife Yàviel, of course. He's having a bit of trouble in his marriage mind you… But they will be well, I can tell, Tonus is my brother and I believe he can keep this marriage all well. At least for his son, he will. Florien is Tonus' world and always will be, Tonus told me once after I learnt of Florien's existence: 'Florien is what I live for, Cield, he's what keeps me whole. I'd be dead now if it where not for him. You've had suicidal thoughts before, Cield, but I always have them. But then I think of Florien and stop myself before I do something I will die of'. I never thought Tonus would think that way and I was honored to be whom he told, but also worried that I was the only one who knew of this secret… So I told Thranduil, my father." Cield explained to Haldir. Legolas already knew the story, Thranduil had told him when Tonus had been sent to Rivendell to be aided by Elrond to overcome the thoughts of his own death.

To be continued… 

**Elenwe Morewen: It's hard to update, I think I have 5 or more stories going right now!**

**Mistopurr: Well now I'd be really late, since as you said they are dead now…**

**NuEvil: Legolas can be a tad rude in his teenage years…**

**Mesozoic Flower: Why would you see that?**

**Manwathiel: Don't hate the doggie… He's so sweet…**

**Aranna Undomiel: Yes, the Cield part is not the best… **

**Bberry06: I've not been bitten but my mom has, I think I might have been there but I was little. It was in my backyard, the neighbor's little white fuzzy dog escaped and made a mad dash to my mom to bite her. He was a little bugger that dog.**

**Legolas' Girl 9: Do you WANT the doggie to die because of it?**


	10. Elrond's Letter

Chapter 10: Elrond's Letter 

The three talked for a while before returning to the fields for a bit more archery. This time, Haldir did do a bit of target shooting and he was quite good. Both Cield and Haldir where very skilled and when they competed in silly contests the winner was frequently changing from Haldir to Cield.

Legolas did try and compete with the March Warden and his elder brother, but it was hopeless: Legolas was not too well-trained, having only some beginner lessons as an elfling, and Cield had the most advanced of classes and winner of many official Mirkwood archery contests, as well as some contests in Rivendell. As for Haldir, he was needed to be so great with his bow, having his March-Warden job and needed to protect the many Lorien elves.

Even though Legolas lost every competition they had that day, Legolas kept his head high, he remained proud and he stayed joyful… Thranduil could not often play with Legolas or do these little competitions, so having two elves older than him to do this with and hope to beat was very much fun compared to playing with Nenmir with tiny plastic rubber-end arrows.

Legolas was in the end very reluctant to return to the palace for dinner. Even though he had lost all his tasty honey cookies to Cield in competitions (Haldir refusing to take them), Legolas enjoyed himself and was determined that he could win at least one competition, even though the odds where so low that he would win any until Cield or Haldir grew very tired, which was obvious that it would not happen within the next few hours (unless Cield went without food in the next hour, for Cield had been complaining that they had not eaten much at all that day. Even elves, though they do not need to eat much, can feel the pains of starvation, and Cield feels them often and hates them!)

Cield headed towards the palace first, leaving Haldir to clean the mess that the three had made. Haldir had to go around collecting all the arrows that had been shot at trees, as well as the arrows that had missed their mark. Legolas did some helping, but only a little bit. Haldir and Legolas divided the good arrows that they could use again, and Haldir disposed of the very much broken arrows, unless they looked like they could be repaired or be somehow useful to him one day.

Haldir and Legolas entered the palace shortly after the cleaning. Most of the royal family had already sat down and where waiting for the others. Cield was seated and then helped Nenmir and Malfinniel onto their chairs. With Nenmir and Malfinniel seated, Haldir and Legolas where the only two who had not arrived yet and where the last to sit down.

Cield was so hungry that he would have started without his little brother and his brother's babysitter, but in a couple minutes Legolas and Haldir arrived. Haldir made it clear that they only took so long because Legolas had put up quite a fight in washing his hands for supper.

The fairly large royal family members where served with some salad, to start with. They all ate quietly and slowly, but the silence between them did not last a while before everyone saw Legolas open his mouth, about to tell everyone some story of his.

But before Legolas had the chance to say the first word in his story, Nenmir beat him to it. Nenmir loved telling stories about what he did in the day, even if they had no story to go with them, even if nothing special happened. Nenmir loved knowing that someone listened to him and Nenmir also liked hearing his own voice.

"Today me and nana played outside in the courtyard! Malfinniel was there, too! When we went outside though, a butterfly chased me. It was evil. I tried to catch it but I squished it so I had squishy, mushy butterfly on me! I wanted to eat it, but Nana said that eating butterfly would make my tummy sad and then I'd have some tummy aches so I buried the butterfly's mushy dead body in a hole near the palace. Then me and Malfinniel had a _ceremony _as nana said it was, for the butterfly." Nenmir announced. Cield couldn't stop himself from grinning at his son's story, wishing he had gotten a chance to play with Nenmir that day, but still, he did enjoy the archery fields with his brother and Haldir.

Once Nenmir's story was done, and a few comments and laughs passed through the table by Nenmir's parents and relatives, Legolas was ready to tell his story again, his story of his day at the archery fields and how he overcame his fear.

"Well, today I-

Legolas begun his sentence, but before even getting a chance to get anywhere further than the first three words, Nenmir was continuing with his day, apparently unfinished with his telling, or just extending it because he felt like it. Legolas shut his mouth and shot a glare at Nenmir as Nenmir began to tell more.

"After the ceremony we went inside because the other butterflies might have gotten mad at me and I was afraid that the butterflies would kill me. So we did some arts. Nana got us some paper and some feathers-

"Quills." Cield corrected softly, interrupting his son.

"No ada, they where not QUILLS, they where birdie feathers! Anyways, nana got us feathers, paper and ink and then we drew some pictures and Uncle Tonus came and he showed me how to fold the paper so that it looks like a Birdie and then I brought the birdie to the lake and it sunk and then we had another ceremony and I buried the dead paper birdie near the dead butterfly and so then I was afraid that if I went inside the other paper birdies that Uncle Tonus made me would attack me…"

Before Nenmir could say another word, Legolas knew he had to get his chance now. Sometimes Nenmir could talk for the entire meal, no one else getting a chance to speak a single word but Nenmir. Legolas could not let that happen!

"As for me, I finally concurred my fear of going to the archery fields! I can go there now and I wont have to be scared again, I swear, I've overcome all the stupid fears I had and now I love arching! It was so much fun and I nearly won a competition with Haldir and Cield, but Haldir beat me by fifty points in the end…"

Legolas said his story quickly before Nenmir had a chance to continue his very long story about a day in a silly elfling's life. Not many where to shocked with Legolas' story, all of them knowing it was possible for him to be brave and arch again.

"I was NOT finished!" Nenmir protested, almost about to cry, Nenmir was a very sensitive little toddler after all and this type of thing really got to him and made the child greatly upset.

"You have to give others a chance to speak, Nenmir, it's only fair. But now that Legolas has told about his day, you can continue with your tale, ion-nin." Cield explained to the child, who barely paid attention to any of that, but the one part that Nenmir got clearly was 'you can continue with your tale, ion-nin'. So Nenmir did continue.

By the time the main meal was over and dessert was just about ready to be served, everyone who sat at the royal dining table, as well as a few servants who had passed the family at their dining table often, knew exactly what Nenmir did in full detail, along with each location Nenmir visited with his sister, every animal -both real and paper- that Nenmir squished and a very descriptive, detailed note on the food Nenmir had eaten and how different it looked when Nenmir got sick and vomited it up.

By the time their dessert, which was little chocolate cakes with gooey chocolate sauce inside of them, was served, Nenmir's tales had ended and Legolas even got a chance to tell his story with much more detail.

Haldir did not speak much, for Haldir found his stories dull compared to what the princes and princess of Mirkwood did in a day. Haldir had the same routine every day and had had his life like that for many years, sometimes the routine interrupted to visit family or very few friends, but Haldir did spend most of his days doing the same thing as the previous day, unlike with the Royal family who had all kinds of adventures exploring the huge palace that was their home, as well as touring their kingdom and doing as they please.

With all of the Royal family now speaking during dessert of their little exciting adventures, Tonus looked over at Haldir. Tonus knew very well that since Haldir was not from a rich, royal family that Haldir had to work, and working took up much of Haldir's time so Haldir did not do these fun little things aside from whatever he would do with fellow guardians of Lorien.

Tonus felt it was his duty to inform Haldir of the other side of being royal, of what they, well at least, what Tonus and Thranduil do when not having these little fun expeditions of Mirkwood or playing with their children or arching for the fun of it.

"You know Haldir, when I am not doing these fun things my family speak of, I am either at a meeting, following my father and listening to his commands, taking notes in the classes I take, fighting in an attack upon the palace or really anywhere in Mirkwood, or I am fulfilling my duties as crowned prince by aiding some inhabitants of Mirkwood, for example, find out what has destroyed their garden. Since Legolas and my and my brother's children are too young to do these things, they and their mother or their friends or relatives will go off to play while myself, my father, Cield and Illiendal do our duties. My father obviously has most duties, and then I have the second most duties as the crowned heir to my father's throne. Cield has duties as well, not as many as me, of course. Finally, Illiendal has the least duties but still has many, she and Malfinniel are the only females born Royal, not counting our wives that married into this family."

Tonus' explanation was long but Haldir listened to it thoroughly. Haldir knew that the men of the family, the sons of Thranduil, obviously had many important duties as prince, but he had not heard much of Illiendal's duty as a princess.

"What must Illiendal do?" Haldir asked.

"Illiendal has many and I am not certain of them all. I know for a fact that at the Mirkwood balls, she must dance with any man that asks her, so she is usually tired after any ball and sometimes wishes not to attend them, but must. Dancing does not seem like much of a duty, but she must dance with so many men and she is so tired by the end that she falls asleep and will often miss breakfast the next day. She also helps the villagers a lot and ada has her organize things such as balls, feasts, celebrations and when Royal visitors from Rivendell or Lorien come, such as Lord Elrond or Lord Celeborn. She does much greeting, as well. She'd have less roles, but with our Naneth gone she is the most royal woman in Mirkwood (less lady Galadriel comes for a visit)." Tonus continued to explain in detail to Haldir.

"That makes sense, Tonus. But what if Illiendal where to marry one day? Would she still dance with the other men?" Haldir asked curiously. Smiling and near laughing from the idea of his own wife going off dances with fifty other men, Tonus shook his head.

"No, she would not, that would most probably insult her husband greatly!" Tonus smiled, sipping at his wine after he spoke. Haldir and Tonus continued talking for a while, when a gentle poke on Tonus' arm pulled Tonus out of the conversation.

The poke was of Florien, who gave his father a tiny smile after the poke. Tonus frowned at his and gestured to Haldir to let Florien know he was busy in a conversation with Haldir, but Florien had something to say.

"May I be excused, ada?" Florien asked. Some of Florien's cake was still left and the cake being very small, Tonus wondered why Florien had not finished. But Tonus was not going to force his son to eat a dessert, so nodded his head.

"Yes, you may be excused Florien… But first, please bring your plate and glass into the kitchens for the servants to clean." Tonus ordered. Florien nodded his head and picked up his plate and glass and entered the kitchen. Florien came out a few moments later and then headed out of the dining room, towards his bedroom.

The rest of the royal family finished their own desserts and the servants cleaned up after them, once they had all left. Many of them such as Yáviel, Tonus and Firelien, headed to their bedrooms, but Legolas, Malfinniel, Nenmir, Cield and Haldir all headed into the family room, which had a fireplace, puffy, soft, comfy chairs and a long bench that was soft, just like a bed with a back and arm rests.

Cield took his usual spot lying on his abdomen on the bench, taking up all the room. The twins, Cield's two children, where quick to climb up, Nenmir sitting himself on his father's back right next to his sister who was also on her father's back, cuddling close to her brother.

Haldir sat down in one of the soft seats and Legolas sat on the floor in front of the bench on a very soft, pale green rug, his usual seating spot. The bunch stayed quiet, some soft giggling coming from the twins every now and then when Cield would poke one of them in their ribs.

As they sat watching the twins playfully laugh and kick, Tonus entered swiftly, a note in his hands. Tonus looked worried, and the note he held tightly and he held it shut so that no one there could read it.

"What's the matter, Tonus?" Legolas looked up at his eldest brother curiously. Tonus sighed and passed Cield the letter to read first.

"It is a letter from Lord Elrond… He says he needs very badly to come talk to ada… It is an old letter he sent out from Rivendell a couple weeks ago saying that instead of ada needing to go to Rivendell, he would come here… Which means that ada is heading to Rivendell right now to see Elrond, and Elrond is somewhere in Mirkwood as we speak, coming to see ada!" Tonus announced with the same worried expression.

To be continued…

**Aranna Undomiel: Everyone loves the doggie! **

**Manwathiel: Who cares about Legolas, it's a doggie! Lets all run to it and pet it!**

**ElenweMorewen: I don't know if I'm a freshman since I use Canadian years, but I am in grade 7 at the moment…**

**Bberry06: I'm not sure; I think Galil is part wolf. The other part is up to your imagination… And as evil as white evil balls of poof dogs are, they are so cute! **

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: Cield can be very understanding… Just give him time!**

**Mistopurr: Cield is one of those animal lovers, I suppose… **

**Mesozoic Flower: …I have no comment on that…**

**Legolas' Girl 9: So what happens in those situations? Galil would be put to sleep, I presume…**

**Cute Little Legolas: I do a lot more now than I did at the start of Haldir's Here, that's why I don't update as much… I get very busy!**

**NuEvil: Of course Cield has good points! He just has to warm up to being in a new story!**


	11. A Mission

**Chapter 11: A mission**

At those words, Haldir was quick to jump to his feet, out of the chair and nearly stepping on one of Legolas' fingers, and rushing to Tonus. Tonus allowed Haldir to take the letter in his hands, and worriedly, Haldir read it over a few times properly, and softly read out loud the letter to the rest of the family:

_Dear Lord Thranduil of Mirkwood,_

_I write this because you have not left Mirkwood yet, and I need to speak with you soon… Since I do not expect that you will be leaving for another two weeks, I send this out a week before I myself will leave to come to Mirkwood. With me, I will bring my sons and my daughter, which will hopefully keep all of our children out of our hair while we speak of the pressing matters I come to Mirkwood for. Please wait for me in Mirkwood; my arrival will be within the next two weeks. _

_Sincerely, _

_Lord Elrond of Rivendell_

Haldir couldn't believe the letter, he couldn't figure out why they received it so late, nor did he know what they should do about it. Whatever Elrond had to speak of was very important, if it wasn't, Thranduil could have sent Tonus to speak with him instead. Tonus couldn't act as the King for this, he was still too young and inexperienced to know what to say or do.

"We have to get my father here… We'll never manage to do so in time, not with Elrond probably near here… Elrond could arrive any day now - any minute now, for all I know, with the other Rivendell elves he brings with him! I don't know what to do!" Tonus was extremely confused, frustrated and even a bit traumatized by confusion.

"Listen Tonus, do not worry. I am certain that Lord Elrond will understand how stuck you are… He may be a bit upset, but it is nothing to worry about too much, you can send someone out to get your father to return to Mirkwood, correct? Elrond might have to wait a little bit, but you will not be to blame." Haldir tried to comfort the panicking prince as much as he could, not really having a vast knowledge of royalties and what to do if ever such a situation came to be.

"Well… Yes, I suppose that is true… I do not think Elrond will be the most pleased of elves in this palace, though. Even if he knows I am young and confused… But yes, I will send someone to find my father as soon as possible." Tonus spoke nervously.

"I will go." Cield was now seated up, his two children on either side of him. Tonus sighed and shook his head disapprovingly, making Cield, who usually did do such tasks for his father, frown in confusion.

"Cield, I am not sending you to find Ada." Tonus stated simply, but with as much authority as he could when talking to his younger brother.

"Adar always sends me to do such things, Tonusalion," Cield began, his choice of name making Tonus both angry and a bit embarrassed, "And I have never failed him. You have to let me go, I am faster than the other servants and I am prince."

"I know, I know, Cield. But those were your single days, when you didn't have a wife or two adorable little elflings, who love you and I know they want you to stay here. I wont risk you getting hurt-

"That is unfair!" Cield stomped his foot before continuing, "I know I have a family, and I know I have two of the greatest elflings I can ask for, and I know they love me and I love them too! But still, if a war ever happened, I would have to go by force… And you say that when I volunteer to do something barely dangerous, I cannot?" Cield argued angrily.

For a short while, the two brothers angrily fought over why and why not should Cield be sent to fetch King Thranduil, and in the end, Tonus called guards into the rooms.

"Cield, this is your last chance. Agree with me that you will not go, that you will stay with your children and wife, or I will have these guards _escort _you out of here, to your bedroom, where you will remain confined until you see my point in this!" Tonus snapped, though he already knew what Cield's reaction to this would be.

"I don't care if you confine me, I think it will just prove to ada that you are not ready for the throne-

Before Cield could finish a long list of insults he wished to shout at his elder brother, the guards grabbed him by his arms gently but with force, and lead him to his bedroom at Tonus' commands.

Following Cield and the guards, with Tonus' permission, was little Nenmir and his sister Malfinniel, who would keep their father company since they really wanted to play fun games with their father.

Tonus sat down on the bench that had been left vacant with Cield's departure and he sighed loudly and tiredly. Tonus had to select someone, and the decision wouldn't be easy for him to make.

"Don't worry so much Tonus. Yes, it will be hard to choose, but it's not too dangerous and as long as you take someone experienced enough to keep themselves safe and know what to do and not to do in Mirkwood or in any dangerous place, you will be fine and your father, proud." Haldir gently said to the troubled prince.

"Thank you, Haldir, but even with what you said, I still have to face the fact that Elrond will not be very pleased when he arrives to find Thranduil nearing Mirkwood every moment that we speak." Tonus murmured. Legolas, who was nearby, smiled.

"Why don't me and Haldir go?" Legolas asked, excited. Tonus shook his head.

"I just said no to Cield, an experienced fighter. You do not expect me to send off an elfling, do you?" Tonus was shocked that his brother would even think such a thing, when the answer was so completely obvious.

"I know that, but going with Haldir, I would not be ALONE. That's what matters! I'd be safe! I've left Mirkwood with Haldir when I was even littler; remember that? I did not get hurt at all!" Legolas stated proudly.

"Yes, but besides all that, Haldir is our guest, not a servant to do whatever I command. Now, go on with whatever you where doing, I will find some other guard or someone who works here to help myself and Mirkwood." Tonus stood up, and Haldir stood in front of him.

"No, Tonus. I believe Legolas has a point: It will keep him out of here, and that will cause you and some other elves less stress, and give him something to do. I do not mind, I am march-warden and it is something I am used to doing. You may send myself with Legolas, Tonus. You can trust us." Haldir smiled. Tonus sighed and nodded.

"I agree completely, Haldir. You are experienced in Lorien, and you can manage this. I just do not trust you going with Legolas, not that I think he will be put in danger, but I think it will be hard… And, you have to watch Nenmir, too!" Tonus sighed once again.

"I can bring him, too. It wont be any trouble, just… Good practice, for when I have, or if I have, any elflings of my own. I wont let you down, Tonus, and I wont let them get hurt. I will protect them with my life." Haldir stated a vow he often said when he was a young escort many years before being March-Warden.

"I'd rather you not: They need you alive to be guided back home." Tonus smiled. "Well, pack up your needed things and the elflings' things, you are the two little ones are the best choice I suppose I will make today. Hurry now, I don't want Elrond waiting too long… If he looses his temper with me, I'll never be good enough to be a king one day." Tonus stated, leading Legolas and Haldir to their bedrooms so that they could pack.

Tonus took little Nenmir by his hand and brought him to his bedroom, quickly getting Nenmir's favourite little toys, changes of clothing, cloth diapers and other little necessary items for the young elfling into one sack for Haldir, a sack small enough for Haldir to carry over his shoulder with ease.

With Nenmir's baby stuff all neatly packed away, a bag full of food and other needed provisions was made, and both Legolas and Haldir carrying their own wanted possessions, the three where ready to take on the job of finding Thranduil and bringing him back to Mirkwood. It was obvious that the task wouldn't be the easiest of tasks, but Legolas and Haldir where very willing. Nenmir really had no idea what was going on, he believed that uncle Legolas and Haldir where taking him on vacation.

A beautiful horse was found. The horse was mostly white with pale, brown spots on it's silky fur and a beautiful brown mane, was strong and capable to carry Haldir as well as Nenmir and the possessions and provisions they had to bring along. The horse was very proud, but would agree to let Haldir and the elfling mount him.

For Legolas, he got his own horse. Legolas had only recently been gifted with this horse from his father a year ago for doing very well in his schoolwork. This horse was not too big, not as big as Haldir's white and brown horse, was all black, including her mane. She was soft and Legolas gave her the best of his care, coming to see her nearly everyday to give her a carrot or an apple, to brush her fur and if his father allowed him, he would ride her around the palace for a short while.

"This, Haldir, is Sigil, which means Dagger. There is some times where he ignores commands, so please be careful, especially with Nenmir. Sigil has refused to be rode by many, so you are lucky to be one he likes. Some of my father's elves found him in the forest, we do not know where he came from or what his past was like, but we believe he was mistreated before we found him, there where marks on him that proved so. The only elves that have ever properly rode him are my father, myself and Cield, and even at that, once Cield was thrown off and nearly broke his back. Cield hasn't rode him since and ada says that if this horse causes any more troubles, he will be put to death, so treat him right." Tonus said softly to Haldir whilst he gently stroked the horse Haldir had just recently mounted.

"And which horse is that, that Legolas rides on?" Haldir asked curiously, looking over at the pretty, dark horse that Legolas sat upon.

"That is Dae, meaning Shadow, Legolas' own horse. Our father gave her to Legolas because Legolas had done the best he had ever done on a writing test with his tutor. Dae was a gift to Thranduil from some men, who live not too far off, as a sign of peace. Since our father didn't need yet another horse, and Legolas still did not own his own, Dae was gifted to him. She listens to any elf, so you will not be having troubles with her, though she does not like just any elf to ride her, she needs to trust them." Tonus said, staying near Haldir's horse as he watched Legolas stroke his own horse and whisper kind words to her.

"Have you said goodbye to ada yet, Nenmir?" Haldir asked the little elfling he held in his arms.

"Yea! He gave me this so I cant have something of him!" Nenmir pointed to the chain he wore around his neck. Haldir smiled at the kindness of Cield to let his son wear one of his expensive possessions.

"That was very nice of your ada. Did you thank him?" Tonus asked, smiling.

"Yup! Ada said he's gonna miss me! I said bye-bye to Malfinniel too, and bye-bye to nana, and everyone! I can't wait to go on vacation!" Nenmir exclaimed happily.

To be continued… ElenweMorewen: I hope to update more as summer comes… 

**A. NuEvil: Oh yea, Tavel, forgot about that guy… Oops… Don't worry, he'll show up in the next chapter.**

**Fealeitha: A site that states elvish to English/English to elvish words, as well as elf names for boys and girls. **

**Mistopurr: Aw, don't worry about it…**

**Manwathiel: Human years, a week before he is 11. **

**Dragonfaeriex: Yes, there could have been worse… But, I was feeling friendly.**

**Mesozoic Flower: I know… Haldir doesn't see that many girls, it's not easy for him!**

**Aranna Undomiel: Not for fun, that's for sure…**

**Caprice Ann: Thanks.**

**Legolas' Girl 9: Well… He is…**

**Bberry06: Well, he doesn't know Maer… Maer is technically YOURS since Maer is a nayona or whatever the new word is, or Florien's…**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: What are you talking about!**


	12. Tavel's Recovery

**Chapter 12:** **Tavel's Recovery**

Tavel was seated in bed, with what was left of his legs hung over the bed. Tavel seemed to be in a very blank mood. Tavel did not seem concerned about the legs, but he did not seem like he was exactly happy. What was bothering the poor elf the most was the fact that Legolas had left, with Haldir and Nenmir, and left him alone to heal.

Healers watched in silence, stopping what they had been doing, to see the young elf and how he was doing. Tavel nearly died, and no one wanted to see him go after all he had been through.

Tavel looked up when he saw an elf was very near him, watching very move he made. Tonus was there, smiling at him. Tavel gave him a slight smile back; though he did not really wish to smile, he was too hurt.

"How do you feel? Are you in pain?"

"Not really."

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Do you want some water?"

"No thank-you."

"Are you upset?"

"Ye-

Tavel did not want to admit it, but he was. Tavel did not like pity, and he knew that now, because of this; he was going to be pitied by every elf in the palace that learnt of what had happened. Tonus sadly sighed and sat down on the bed beside the young injured elf.

"I know that you've been told of Legolas' departure, but don't worry, you do not have to leave the palace because he is gone. And besides, I have some news that you could say, is good news." Tonus rubbed Tavel's back gently, who sniffed slightly in sadness.

"What's this good news you speak of?" Tavel doubted anything could be good at this point; he had no legs and no friends.

"While you slept Tavel, I did a few… Tests… You slept a longer time than you normally would have because I did not want to risk you waking up, so I did drug you… But, after some tests, we've discovered a problem that you had, that, thank Valar, you have no longer." Tonus gave the younger elf a little smile.

"What was the problem?" Tavel asked, somewhat shyly and nervous to know what had been the matter with him, if anything could possibly be worse than what had already happened.

"Well... Tavel, it's very confusing but... Even I am not certain what went wrong, some healers working with me understood better and where who detected it... But you see Tavel; it was your legs... One of your legs carried a disease. It was only in your leg, and had we not amputated, it would have spread and... You would have died, never knowing of it." Tonus tried his best to explain what he couldn't.

"So you mean... This... Troll... Saved my life?" Tavel asked, somewhat dazed by what Tonus had said, not sure what to think of this news.

"Well... Yes, I suppose that _is _what has happened..." Tonus gave his brother's young friend a sweet smile, and Tavel returned a tiny one.

"I wanted to be dead but... I suppose this is for the better... Thank you, sir." Tavel looked down to the floor as he spoke shyly to his prince.

"It's not 'sir', Tavel, it's-

"I'm sorry my prince." Tavel quickly cut it, blushing with embarrassment.

"No! It's Tonus. Just Tonus. You don't go around saying prince Legolas, and you don't have to for me either." Tonus smiled, but Tavel seemed very uncomfortable with what Tonus told him.

"But... Your crowned prince... And Legolas is my friend..."

"But you are my brother's friend, and I like you. You are a good friend to him, so I will let you call me by my name." Tonus wouldn't hear anymore from Tavel's arguing. Quickly Tonus stood up to avoid an argument.

"Now, you need food. You can't eat anything. What would you like me to have brought here for you?" Tonus asked. Tavel was reluctant to have someone bring him the food, or someone to even prepare it... But he did admit to some hunger.

"Well... Uumm... I don't know... What is there?" Tavel's question made Tonus laugh lightly.

"What don't we have! It has been some time since you slept over-

"When I slept over Legolas would raid the kitchens with me. I did not have to _order _food, just, eat what I found!" Tavel grinned.

"Well fine then. What do you feel like eating? Because I can get you nearly any food!"

"Just... Just something simple. Surprise me." Tavel smiled. Tonus nodded his head.

"I will prepare it myself, you can be sure it will taste right." Tonus smiled and turned to leave. As he walked out the door, Tavel murmured "You mean, make sure it is burned black and tastes down right awful."

Tonus heard him and spun around, grinning at the young elf. "If that is what you want... Alright, that can be arranged." Tonus smirked. Tavel looked shocked that the prince had heard, and was about to chase after him.

Tavel leapt off the bed... But he had expected to land on his feet. Tavel had absent-mindedly forgotten of his recent amputation, the drugs he had been given had cleared all of the pain, but now it flooded back to him as the side of his face, along with his entire torso and what was left of his legs, collided with the cold marble floor.

Tonus saw the young elf's foolish accident and rushed to Tavel's side, pulling him into his arms and back on the bed. Tavel looked sore, but smiled slightly as he blushed because of his mistake, but Tonus looked completely apprehensive about the fall.

"Are you alright Tavel?" Tonus brushed away the hair in Tavel's face and looked at Tavel thoughtfully, as if Tavel was his own injured son. Tavel somehow liked the concern he was getting from the older elf, he had not had parents around since he was much younger, when his father and mother both sailed west and left him in Arda with no parents. The concern brought back memories of having parents.

"My face hurts..." Tavel admitted, not too loudly. Tonus fished around in a drawer for something to help the elf.

"It will be fine... I don't want to have anymore injections or drugs..." Tavel murmured as Tonus continued searching. Finally, Tonus came back with some herbs.

"I just said..."

"These are herbs. They are safe and they will make your face feel better, they wont make you sleepy or numb you so don't worry about that. Please, just take a bit." Tonus was able to convince the elf to eat a bit of the herbs he offered.

"Don't burn my food Tonus..." Tavel said quietly as he swallowed some of the tonic Tonus quickly mixed the herbs into.

"I was only jesting, little one. I will come back with the perfect meal for a healing little elf like you." Tonus said as he left the room to get a meal for Tavel.

To Be Continued...

I can never forgive myself for how long this took to update! I lost the file that this was in... But I found it!

I'm not responding to reviews for a number of reasons, but mainly because it's been so long that I doubt you would remember much about the review you posted!


End file.
